Pour le meilleur et pour le pire
by AngelScythe
Summary: Epilogue. La vie peut sourire à tout le monde à travers les pires problèmes. N'est-ce pas ? Ils sont là pour le prouver au billet de cette fic. Fic écrite en collaboration avec Wravy. !WrathEnvyGreed Lemon!
1. Le travail d'Envy

_**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire**_

Auteur : Wravy et Angelscythe =D

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa

Genre : Yaoi, viol, prostitution, adultère, pédophilie…

Couple : Hou la, plein XD seront mis au court des chapitres ceux qui auront été fait.

Pour celui-ci Envy/Roy

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Le travail d'Envy.**_

Dublith. Une forme sillonnait la rue. Elle s'arrêta juste à une boucherie. Ses mains agrippèrent la fenêtre. Edward Elric. Etait-il ici? Il devait être partit depuis longtemps maintenant. La forme soupira et observa son bras. Son bras. Grâce auquel elle (la forme) pouvait utiliser l'alchimie. Elle avait désormais compris. Pour (re?)devenir humain, il lui fallait le reste de ses membres. Ceux que ce Edward lui avait pris (n'oublions pas qu'il en ai persuadé XD) lors de son passage derrière la Porte. Elle devait les récupérer et ce, coûte que coûte. La forme soupira puis se tourna, ses long cheveux noirs aux reflets vert virevoltèrent autour d'elle. La forme râla car elle dut les replacer pour que sa vue ne soit pas obstruée. Par moment, l'envie de couper ses cheveux beaucoup trop longs l'envahissait. Mais à la dernière seconde, elle renonçait.

C'est alors que notre chère forme mystérieuse, remarqua une personne familière. Elle courut immédiatement vers celui-ci. Alors que la première forme s'apprêtait à sauter sur la seconde, celle-ci la retint d'une main, et la poussa de l'autre, tout en grognant méchamment.

- Barre-toi sale mioche. Cria l'autre.

- Je ne suis pas un mioche, sale palmier ambulant. Rétorqua la forme qui se relevait.

- Wrath la ferme. Grogna Envy( vous l'avez tous reconnu) avec un air un peu embarrassé

- Tu m'énerves. Je te boude, palmier ambulant.

Après avoir insisté sur le surnom tant détesté d'Envy, Wrath fit donc sa mine Boudeuse, et contourna Envy, s'apprêtant à partir. Envy l'ignora et partit en sens inverse.

-_ Pour qui il se prend, ce sale mioche. Je vais lui apprendre à me parler sur ce ton. Sale morveux_. Pensait Envy en marchant d'un pas lent, un sourire sadique collé au visage.

Il lança un regard derrière et grogna. Le sale petit mioche était partit, tant mieux. Mais ce qu'il allait faire, lui déplaisait toujours autant. Tout en marchant, il songeait à ce qu'il allait faire à Wrath. Sa vengeance serait terrible, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il en aurait presque eu de la pitié pour le "sale morveux". Mais n'oublions pas que Envy est un être rancunier, et apparemment sans coeur Envy arriva bientôt dans une ruelle sombre. Ses idées pour la torture du sale mioche se finalisaient dans sa tête. Envy se dirigea vers un homme qu'il connaissait bien. Il le regarda de haut en bas, puis tendis sa main. L'homme lui tendait un paquet, une sorte de colis, puis partit sans demander son reste. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas chercher à faire payer Envy, si on tenait à la vie.

Envy regarda longuement ce qu'il tenait de ses mains, avant de sortir de la sombre ruelle, air de rien. Il soupira un coup et s'adossa à la première maison qu'il trouvait. Regardant le colis en silence. Il avait même gommé Wrath de son cerveau pour concentrer son esprit et son regard sur le mystérieux paquet. Soudain, une lueur perverse éclaira son visage, et étira celui-ci d'un sourire sadique. Envy se remit bien droit et repartit, son colis sous le bras. Un sourire sur les lèvres. Il arriva rapidement à destination. Il changea d'apparence et se dirigea vers le quartier général de central.

Envy débarqua dans le bureau du Colonel Mustang. Sous son apparence de femme fatale, il s'assit sur le bureau de l'homme, sa jupe courte laissant voir ses longues et fines jambes. Comme prévu le colonel était seul et le serait pour aux moins trois heures. Le colonel posa sa main sur la cuisse d'Envy, une cuisse un peu basanée. Envy poussa un cri osé, ce qui eu l'effet escompté. Il sentit Mustang se tendre, rougir et respirer légèrement plus vite. Son plan marchant à la perfection, Envy continua son manège, quand Roy se leva de sa chaise et repoussa tout le bordel sur son bureau. Envy lui fit un sourire sexy.

Envy s'allongea un peu plus sur le bureau, et écarta ses jambes, tout en fixant le brun dans les yeux et en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Roy n'hésita pas un seul instant et grimpa sur le bureau, chevauchant Envy.

Envy joua un temps avec Roy, passant ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans jamais les embrasser. Il passa une de ses jambes sous Roy, et appuya légèrement sur la fierté de l'homme. Roy poussa un espèce de gémissement rauque de plaisir et voulu déshabiller sur le champ Envy, mais celui-ci l'arrêta et tandis sa main comme pour recevoir quelque chose. Roy haussa un sourcil, regarda Envy d'un air étonné, puis soupira quand il comprit. Il se dirigea vers son manteau, sortit quelques billets verts et les glissa dans la main tendue de Envy, et reprit explorer le corps sous lui.

Envy ignora royalement Roy pour compter son argent. Jugeant avoir assez d'argent pour tenir la semaine, Envy enleva de lui-même son soutien-gorge et sa petite(précisons) culotte, en fixant toujours l'homme dans le blanc des yeux.

Envy rajusta sa jupette et lança un regard à Roy par dessus son épaule. Envy soupira et se tourna, croisa les bras et attendit que l'homme ce soit r'habiller. Avec un peu de chance Roy l'inviterais encore une fois à manger. Envy avait vu juste. Une fois rhabillé, Roy l'avait une nouvelle fois inviter à dîner. Ce qu'apprécie Envy quand il est avec Roy, c'est que celui-ci ne lui posait pas de question. Ils mangeaient donc en silence, repensant tout deux à leur précédente aventure. Au début, Roy ne cessait de questionner Envy sur le pourquoi du comment, mais comme il n'obtenait jamais de réponses, il s'était lassé. Bien sûr il lui arrivait d'essayer de connaître des choses sur Envy mais sans réussir.

- Melissa.

C'était le nom d'emprunt de Envy quand il allait voir Roy.

- Tu ne veux pas venir chez moi? Tenta Roy comme plusieurs fois au paravent depuis qu'il avait vu l'appartement d'Envy.

Envy, ou plutôt "Melissa" s'apprêtait à répondre, mais s'abstint. Pour une fois, il pouvait bien faire exception. Roy sourit, content que pour une fois Melissa accepte de venir le voir et qu'elle ne lui dise pas qu'a domicile c'était beaucoup plus cher. Arrivé à son domicile, Roy ouvrit la porte, laissant d'abord entrer Melissa. Envy regarda la maison, les yeux grands ouverts. Jamais il n'avait vu de demeure si grande. Il se tourna vers Roy, lui sourit et l'embrassa. S'il voulait avoir la chance de pouvoir s'offrir ne serait-ce qu'un bon appartement, il devait gagner plus d'argent. Envy avait décidé, il y a quatre ans à présent qu'il ne voulait plus vivre avec sa chère mère et était partit de la maison. Si il faisait des missions pour elle, il vivait seul et gagnait sa croûte tout seul. Et comme il n'avait jamais réussi à se trouver un travail plus de deux jours...et bien, il avait trouvé ça. Bien sûr, il avait d'abord hésité. Mais n'avait finalement pas eu le choix. C'était le seul "travail" bien payé qu'il avait trouvé.

- Tu veux à boire Melissa? Interrogea Roy, tirant Envy de ses pensées.

Envy regarda Roy dans les yeux, puis regarda la bouteille d'eau que tenait Roy. Celui-ci continuait de le questionner du regard, et Envy finit par accepter. Envy alla s'installer, sans gêne, dans un fauteuil parce qu'il en avait marre de se tenir debout sur ses talons aiguilles de putain. Roy le rejoignit avec deux verres d'eau pétillante (précisons) et s'assit sur le canapé en face de lui.

- Tu veux faire quoi ? demanda Envy d'un ton presque trop sec, après avoir avaler une gorgée d'eau.

- Pardon? Interrogea Roy complètement à côté de la plaque.

- J'ai dit. Tu veux faire quoi ? demanda à nouveau Envy, d'une voix plus douce, moins brusque.

- Mais...Melissa, je ne t'ai pas emmener ici pour ça voyons. S'offusqua Roy.

- Ah bon. Et tu m'as emmené pour quoi, alors.

En disant cela, Envy s'était levé et assis sur les cuisses de Roy, et avait penché sa tête de façon à pouvoir lui lécher le cou. (N'oublions pas qu'Envy est une bête de sexe)

- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu restes dans ton taudis. Dit Roy d'une voix rauque.

Envy releva la tête vers Roy, étonné. Aucun de ses clients, aussi riches et "bons" étaient-ils, ne lui avaient proposé de vivre avec eux. Si Envy était ému, il ne laissa rien paraître. Envy put remarquer aussi, que Roy désirait dire autre chose mais qu'il avait fini par ne pas le dire. Ca intrigua Envy.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Roy.

C'était la première fois qu'Envy s'inquiétait, un temps soit peu, pour Roy. Et la voix douce qu'il avait employé ne laissait à Roy qu'une seule possibilité. Pour lui répondre, Roy se déplaça un peu, de façon à ce qu'Envy soit assis sur le canapé, face à lui. L'air grave de Roy fit légèrement trembler Envy d'appréhension.

- Je t'aime, Melissa. Dit enfin Roy.

Envy le regarda étonné. Il déglutit avec difficulté, paniqué par la révélation de Roy. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais ne pouvait pas aussi lui mentir.

- Je suis désolé.

Envy baissa la tête, refusant de croiser le regard de Roy. Et pour la première fois depuis tant d'années, Envy versa une larme. Roy lui releva la tête et put remarquer la larme. Il s'en étonna et alla même jusqu'à s'excusez auprès d'Envy de l'avoir blessé.

- Ce… Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Roy. C'est moi. Je ne peux pas. Je me le suis interdit.

Sur ces mots, Envy se leva et attrapa sa veste.

- Je refuse de te faire souffrir plus que cela... Oublie-moi, cela vaut mieux pour toi...

Envy allait ouvrir la porte, quand deux bras l'encerclèrent, l'empêchant de faire le moindre pas. Envy grogna. Il serait prêt à lever la main sur lui si il le gardait plus longtemps dans la maison. La dernière fois qu'il avait osé être amoureux, il avait été trahi, il ne voulait plus jamais que ça lui arrive.

- Melissa, je ne te demande pas de m'aimer. Juste rester avec moi. Me tenir compagnie, si tu préfères. J'en ai vraiment besoin. Je n'en peux plus d'être seul tout le temps...

Roy avait dit ces mots avec tant de tristesse dans la voix, qu'Envy ne pu refuser. Il se tourna vers Roy, et le contempla quelques instants.

- D'accord...je vais juste chercher des affaires...chez moi!

- Je t'emmène. Lui dit Roy d'un ton catégorique, ne laissant pas à Envy le soin de riposter.


	2. Âme errante

_**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire**_

Auteur : Wravy et Angelscythe =D

Disclaimers : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa

Genre : Yaoi, viol, prostitution, adultère, pédophilie…

Couple : Hou la, plein XD seront mis au court des chapitres ceux qui auront été fait. Ici nous avons déjà un RoyXEnvy et un EnvyXWrath.

Note: Excusez-le retard, mon ordinateur à buger. Le chapitre 3 sera quand même poster. Mercredi prochain. Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Âme en peine.**_

Roy sortit et Envy le suivit. Roy prit la voiture. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'appart d'Envy et là quand ce dernier sortit de la voiture après Roy. Notre palmier ambulant remarqua une ombre posé contre la façade. Un pied sur le mur et les bras croisés. Envy entra dans l'appartement, et Roy le suivit. Celui-ci fut étonné, et surtout embarrassé, de voir de plus près l'endroit où vivait son amant. Il s'agissait d'une seule pièce de 10 mètres carré, avec une cuisinière un frigo et un lit rien de plus. Envy grognait car la forme les avait suivit. Roy ne comprit pas pourquoi Envy avait soupiré bruyamment, et pensa qu'il voulait peut-être rester seul.

- Je t'attends dehors.

Envy n'eu pas le temps de répondre, que déjà l'homme était sortit. Bien sûr, celui-ci n'avait pas vu l'ombre. Wrath sortit de sa cachette. Il s'avança vers Envy avec un air assez étrange sur le visage. Comme de l'énervement, de la colère et de la tristesse mêlé.

- Tu pars ? demanda le petit brun au plus grand, alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à sortir.

- C'est tes oignions même, sale mioche? Demanda Envy sec.

Wrath laissa couler ses larmes.

- C'est ta vie. Tu fais ce que tu veux.

Puis il se retourna, hésita, et se tourna vers la sortie. Envy ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Wrath. Ils se disputaient sans arrêt, et voilà qu'il était triste parce qu'il partait. Envy dehors, s'avança vers Roy et au moment même où il arrivait à hauteur de Roy, il fut plaqué par terre par le même gamin qui venait de verser des larmes. Envy, encore sous le choque, ne réagit pas lorsque le plus jeune posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut bref, et Wrath s'écarta de lui-même.

- J'espère que tu seras heureux.

A cette phrase, Wrath lui fit son sourire enfantin, sourire qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il était triste et qu'il ne voulait pas le montrer. Envy dévisagea Wrath. Il avait une expression incrédule sur le visage. Roy observa "Melissa"

- Melissa, que se passe-t-il, je peux savoir? Demanda Roy étonné.

Wrath regarda Envy, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Melissa, hein. Quoi que, ça te va bien. Melissa.

Envy rougis de honte et de colère, il n'aimait pas que Wrath se moque de lui ainsi. Wrath regarda Envy, puis Roy, et de nouveau Envy, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Nan, me dit pas que...nan! S'exclama Wrath.

- Quoi non ?! Et d'abord, vire de dessus moi. Tu gènes. Cria Envy, légèrement (tout petit peu) vexé.

- Je croyais que tu avais plus de goût que ça, Melissa. Wrath insista bien sur le prénom, et reprit. Enfin, c'est comme tu veux. J'espère au moins que c'est un meilleur coup que celui de la dernière fois.

Wrath ricana en voyant la mine de Roy, qui ne comprenait rien. Enfin, il comprenait certaines choses, mais espérait qu'il avait comprit de travers.

- Vas-tu te taire, sale mioche dégénéré? Gueula Envy avant de lui donner un coup qui le fit voler un peu plus loin

Le mioche en question se releva, légèrement sonné par la forte frappe d'Envy. Il pencha légèrement la tête, semblant réfléchir. Avec un tact immense, il demanda :

- Il te paie combien de l'heure ?

Envy grogna et du se retenir d'aller botter le cul à ce gamin qui n'avait décidemment pas à être là.

- Si tu continues comme ça, j'irais en parler à ta mère. Dit Envy d'un ton menaçant.

- Elle est morte, crétin. Wrath avait dit ça d'une traite, puis baissa la tête.

Roy suivait tant bien que mal l'échange des deux autres individus.

- Comment... Quand... C'est pas possible ! s'écria Envy, en regardant Wrath avec des yeux de merlan frit.

- Son client. Un malade. Il l'a tapé à sang. C'était hier soir, lorsque tu es parti rejoindre ton... amant.

Envy regarda Wrath avec un air désolé. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Même s'il ne supportait pas le gamin, il savait à quel point il tenait à sa mère. Sa seule famille. Envy écarquilla les yeux. Il ignorait que Sloth était une prostituée et plus encore qu'ils pouvaient mourir si aisément. D'un seul coup il eut l'envie de s'empifrer de pierre rouge pour rallonger sa vie et ne pas finir comme Sloth.

- Hum... Tu-sais-qui a toujours tu-sais-quoi en stock ? demanda Envy, légèrement inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas. Wrath lui fit un grand sourire. De ce que j'en sais, ce matin il n'en avait plus. Les autres ont été rapides. Heureusement que tu-sais-qui m'apprécie beaucoup, il m'en avait gardé.

- Euh...tu n'en aurais pas encore un peu...pour moi? Demanda Envy dans un état qu'il détestait lui-même.

Roy essayait de comprendre l'histoire. Mais avec les Tu-Sais-Qui et Tu-Sais-Quoi, il était complètement perdu. D'ailleurs qui était ce gamin qui tentait de lui voler sa Melissa? Wrath regarda fermement Envy, puis dit

- non.

Envy n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Ce petit gamin prétentieux, lui refusait quelque chose. A lui.

- Je veux un bisou en échange.

- T'es...vraiment un malade mentale. S'écria Envy toujours assit par terre.

- Tant pis. Je les garde.

Envy grogna et regarda fixement Wrath à quelque pas de lui. Roy continuait tant bien que mal de suivre la conversation, regardant successivement Wrath et Envy. Celui-ci sembla réfléchir un instant, puis accepta, à contre coeur. Wrath eut un large sourire sur ses lèvres et s'approcha de Envy. Alors qu'il allait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, il se sentit propulsé vers l'arrière. Roy avait réagit en voyant Wrath s'approcher de "sa" Melissa. Wrath se mit à pleurer comme un gosse quand son postérieur toucha le sol 2 mètres plus loin. Envy eu légèrement pitié du plus jeune. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais le visage triste de Wrath l'avait réellement fait fondre. Le gamin pleurait toujours et puis il se leva et s'approcha d'Envy pour venir chercher son du.

Roy s'apprêtait à le repousser à nouveau, mais s'abstint en voyant Envy le prendre dans ses bras, et l'embrasser sur la joue. Wrath cessa de pleurer.

- ça ira pour le moment. Tiens.

Wrath le regarda tristement puis se blottit dans ses bras. Vu comme ça on aurait dit une mère qui venait de consoler son fils car il s'était blessé et qu'elle lui avait fait le fameux "bisou magique qui guérit tout" Roy regarda la scène, légèrement attendrit par la situation.

- Euh...Melissa? Fit Roy en regardant les deux.

- Quoi ? Fit Envy d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'avait souhaité.

- On...il faudrait peut-être mieux rentrer...il pleut! Dit Roy.

- Pas bête. Envy se releva, et suivit Roy vers la voiture. Envy eu un petit (touuuut pitixx) pincement au coeur en se retournant, voyant Wrath retourner à la vieille centrale, à pied, la tête basse.

- Roy...Fit Envy d'un ton rauque.

- Hum... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- On pourrait pas...le laisser venir chez toi...Dit Envy ne se retrouvant pas.

Wrath était son punching ball préféré alors pourquoi s'inquiétait-il? Non vraiment, il n'allait vraiment pas bien, ses derniers temps. Il devenait vraiment trop sensible. Roy le regarda, étonné, puis se tourna vers Wrath.

- … Si tu veux.

Envy, toujours sur le sol, se leva et courut vers Wrath pour le rattraper et le ramener chez Roy.

* * *

Réponse de Rewiew à

Tiphanie :

De Angelscythe : Merci d'avoir lu notre fic et d'avoir mis une Rewiew. Contente que tu trouves ça intéressant malgré le couple et bon je vais pas répéter ce que va dire Wravy alors =D Merci !

De Wravy : Merci pour ton message, ma Tiphanie-chérie. Je sais que tu ne vois Roy qu'avec Edward, mais désolé on ne voit pas le p'tit blond dans la fic ;p (pas taper Ed !). Par contre, il y a un couple qui te plaira sûrement, tu verras par la suite. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que le reste te plaira ;)

Bisous et merci encore !

Chii46 :

De Angelscythe : Merci pour la rewiew. Tu ne pensais pas que Roy serait capable de payer une pute ? Bah c'est notre fic alors on le force. Ok, ok je sors. Pour 'Vy Pas lui aussi on le massacre mais bon il a pas d'autre choix. Kisu.

De Wravy : Tout d'abord, merci pour ta Rewiew ^^. Ensuite, oui Roy a un côté pervers (la preuve, il se paie une pute xd) et Envy... Bah c'est Envy hein ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

Réponse à Akai-Tenshi :

Wravy : _**Pour commencer, merci pour ta rewiew, ça fait toujours plaisir! Ensuite, pour répondre à ta question, oui il y aura des lemons (venant d'une perverse comme moi, ce n'est pas très étonnant... lol). Je suis contente que le style d'écriture te plaise, car ce n'est pas toujours facile de plaire aux lecteurs^^**_

_**Bisous à toi.**_

Angelscythe : Merci d'avoir lu notre fic, et contente que ça t'aie plu. Un tel style d'écriture ce doit sans doute grâce à la collaboration avec ma chère Wravy mais merci quand même pour le compliment. Et oui…il y en aura.

Kisu

Angelscythe


	3. Incrustation

_**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire**_

Auteur : Wravy et Angelscythe =D

Disclaimers : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa, sauf les deux poufs du chap 4.

Genre : Yaoi, viol, prostitution, adultère, pédophilie…

Couple : Hou la, plein XD seront mis au court des chapitres ceux qui auront été fait. Ici nous avons toujours un EnvyXRoy et un Wrath+Envy

_**Chapitre 3 : Incrustation**_

Envy, toujours sur le sol, se leva et courut vers Wrath pour le rattraper et le ramener chez Roy. Wrath regarda les deux plus âgés, surpris, mais accepta tout de même l'offre. Une fois dans la voiture, il demanda

- Pourquoi ? Hein, pourquoi ? Vous me détestez, tous les deux.

Envy écarquilla les yeux puis papillonna des paupières. Il se tourna pour regarder Wrath à l'arrière, alors ses longs cheveux noirs tombèrent de son épaule et lui cachèrent la vue, Envy râla rangea ses cheveux puis dévisagea Wrath. Roy soupira. Il avait seulement emmené le gosse parce que Melissa l'avait voulu. Rien de plus. C'était à elle de répondre, pas à lui.

- Euh...Je ne te déteste pas Wrath...juste...tu es un gosse...et j'aime pas ça!

Wrath regarda Envy, étonné, puis lui sourit. Envy ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais ne chercha pas à savoir. Il se contenta de se replacer comme il faut dans la voiture et de regarder face à lui. Tandis que Roy continuait de rouler, et que Wrath s'endormait petit à petit, Envy repensait à ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt. "Tu es un gosse… J'aime pas ça.." il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il détestait réellement Wrath, mais son comportement enfantin l'énervait au plus haut point. Et pourtant, il le trouvait mignon, quand il souriait pour rien. Envy essaya de se souvenir ce qui le gênait dans son comportement enfantin. Ses pleurs, cette façon de croire qu'il pourrait redevenir humain en devenant Edward. Et toute ses niaiseries d'enfant. Ses jeux enfantins. Mais pourtant, en y réfléchissant bien, c'était aussi pour ça qu'il appréciait Wrath. Pour son insouciance. Il pouvait encore s'imaginer un monde bon et paisible alors que lui il en avait vu toute les horreurs, ce monde-là ça faisait longtemps qu'il le haïssait Wrath lui était encore heureux de vivre pour vivre. Envy savait que ses seuls plaisirs dans ce monde étaient le Sexe et la souffrance des autres.

Décidemment, rien à faire. Envy ne pourrait jamais comprendre Wrath. Lui trouver des excuses, comme son jeune âge, mais rien d'autre. Envy se tourna pour voir Wrath et le regarda endormi. Il le trouva craquant. Roy jeta un oeil discret vers Envy, qui avait laissé paraître un léger sourire attendri en regardant Wrath. Il soupira, puis regarda devant lui. Quand la voiture s'arrêta, Envy se détacha et alla ouvrir la portière arrière et alla réveiller Wrath avec douceur. Wrath s'étira, une légère crampe car il s'était mal positionné pour dormir, et fit une moue adorable à Envy, avant de bailler. Si Envy n'était pas censé être le plus cruel homonculus de tout les temps qui shoot les gamins il aurait serré dans ses bras Wrath tant il était adorable. Roy regardait la scène d'un oeil suspect (un tout piti peu ) puis fit signe à Envy et au gamin de rentrer.

Envy ne se fit pas prier pour rentrer dans la maison, suivit bien sur du cadet. Celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant l'intérieur de la demeure. Il regarda fixement Roy, se demandant quel travail pouvait autant rapporter. Envy ne se posa pas plus que questions que ça, et s'installa sur un fauteuil, attendant que son amant propose quelque chose. Wrath observa Roy avec un oeil noir quand il s'approche de "Melissa" pour l'embrasser. Roy remarqua sans peine le regard posé sur lui, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Wrath soupira, quand son ventre se fit entendre. Il laissa échapper un petit "oups" et fit une mine désolée, qui fit sourire le grand brun.

- Viens, je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger.

- Ma mère m'a dit de ne pas suivre les inconnus. Rétorqua Wrath avant de se jeter dans les bras d'Envy.

Envy soupira, Wrath arrangeait bien les choses à sa façon. Envy leva les yeux, et lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'il pouvait faire à manger.

- Les chambres sont à l'étage. Je vous laisse vous installer.

Wrath s'installa bien confortablement sur Envy avant de voler dans le fauteuil en face. Signe qu'Envy venait de l'envoyer loin de lui.

- T'es lourd Wrath, sérieux.

- Pourtant Slo... Heu maman. A toujours dit que j'étais léger !

Envy le regarda, interloqué. De un, il avait failli les trahir. De deux, il y avait un quiproquos à ne pas louper. Il soupira, puis expliqua ce qu'il entendait par "lourd". Wrath soupira et fit une moue adorable pareille à un petit chiot de quelques semaines abandonné en pleine canicule dans un endroit désert ou il est voué à une mort assuré.

- Ah non. Ça ne marche pas..... Bon d'accord viens ici.

Avec un sourire vainqueur, Wrath s'assit sur les genoux d'Envy et l'enlaça. Roy laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur en voyant la tête de sa Melissa. A savoir, une tête de personne vachement mal à l'aise qui n'ose pas se débarrasser d'un gosse adorable parce qu'il est justement adorable. Roy soupira, puis commença à mettre la table, sous l'oeil attentif de Wrath. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils passèrent à table. Le gamin ne se pria pour manger uniquement ce qui lui semblait bon. Il mangeait comme à son habitude comme un empressé qui n'a pas mangé depuis longtemps. Envy lui tentait de manger mais il était étonné de voir le petit manger si vite Roy était lui aussi étonné de voir à quelle allure mangé le plus jeune. Même le plus grand des Elric, avec qui il avait eu l'occasion de déjeuner, ne mangeait pas aussi vite. C'était tout à fait impressionnant.

- Wra...euh...gner... Wragner tu devrais manger un peu moins vite tu vas t'étouffer. Fit Envy.

Et cela ne manqua pas. En effet, une fois la phrase d'Envy terminé, "Wragner" s'étouffa. Roy avait commencé par l'ignorer, mais en voyant sa petite bouille devenir en un quart de seconde rouge comme une tomate, il se pencha et lui frappa le dos.

- Merci... fit simplement "Wragner" en recommençant à manger, plus doucement cette fois ci.

Envy se pencha à l'oreille de Wrath.

- La prochaine fois que tu t'étouffes en public tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, imagine si t'aurais claquer!

Wrath baissa la tête, vexé qu'Envy ne se soit soucié de lui plus que ça. Le repas terminé, Wrath aida Roy a débarrasser la table, puis alla s'allonger sur le canapé, épuisé. Envy remarqua qu'il s'était bien vite endormi, et remarqua aussi le sourire pervers de Roy.

- Ca fera 3000 tu sais ? Dit Envy avec le même sourire.

Roy soupira, et fronça les sourcils, avant de dire :

- Tu comptes me faire payer encore longtemps ?

- Bah disons... jusqu'à ce qu'on ne couche plus ensemble.

Le sourire carnassier d'Envy fit comprendre à Roy qu'il... Ou plutôt elle, était sérieuse. Roy soupira, déçu il croyait que Melissa arrêterait, puisque maintenant "elle" était logie et nourrie sans rien faire.

- Pourquoi ?

La question de trop. Elle lui avait échappé. Melissa lui avait bien dit de ne jamais lui demander pourquoi. Mais c'était sorti tout seul.

- Pardon. Oublie.

Envy n'eu pas le temps de répondre, que déjà Roy l'embrassait passionnément. Envy attendit un moment sans rien faire et au moment même où Roy retira ses lèvres, étonné, Envy se détourna. Envy se plongea dans ses pensées, sous le regard inquiet de Roy, qui avait peur de le... la perdre. C'était vrai ça. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulait-il encore de l'argent alors qu'il pouvait se tourner les pouces sans problèmes ? Roy s'approcha de Melissa, voulu la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle le contourna et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, les yeux vides. Trop de question se bousculait dans sa tête. Pourquoi il avait fui la maison de Dante il y a quatre ans ? Pourquoi suivait-il malgré tous ses ordres ? Pourquoi il ne fuyait pas une nouvelle fois maintenant ? Il tourna ses yeux, qui se posèrent sur Wrath. Lui n'avait pas de question à se poser. Il faisait ce qu'on lui disait, parce qu'on lui avait dit de le faire. Il ne cherchait pas à comprendre. En tout cas c'était ce don Envy était persuadé. Il se souvint subitement de Greed, un de ses nombreux client aussi par la même occasion, lui il ne suivait pas les ordres mais n'avait pas autant de question sans réponse.

Wrath se réveilla au moment où Envy allait se lever. En voyant la mine perdue d'Envy, et le regard impuissant de Roy, il se leva et prit Envy dans ses bras, cette fois ci sans arrière pensé. Il avait besoin de réconfort, alors il était là. Il avait toujours était là. Encore une chose qu'Envy ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi le réconfortait-il, alors qu'il ne cessait de l'envoyer bouler, de le frapper, de l'insulter. Envy serra finalement le gamin contre lui avant de le relâcher, encore une question. Il allait péter un câble. Il repoussa, avec douceur, Wrath, attrapa son manteau et fila dehors. Il courut avant de se retransformer en sa forme préférée pour que Roy, au moins, ne le retrouve pas. Roy interrogea Wrath du regard. Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas, et couru à la suite d'Envy. Il savait où le trouver. Le vert, prit les ruelles sombres et les allées peu fréquentée pour filer vers Dublith. Le vert était bien content d'être plus grand que le gamin, car il savait que Wrath ne le rattraperait pas facilement, même si il prenait des allées peu fréquentées. Malgré tout, le gosse avait fini par le rattraper. A moins qu'il l'avait fait exprès... Envy ne savait plus.

Le vert se tourna vers Wrath et lui lança un regard haineux. Ils étaient tout deux sous la pluie mais ça ne dérangeait ni l'un ni l'autre. Wrath s'avança légèrement vers Envy, qui lui fonça dessus. S'en suivit un petit combat, où Envy frappait et Wrath se laissait faire. Il avait comprit que le vert avait besoin d'évacuer. Wrath avait même eut la gentillesse de fondre ses pieds dans le sol pour qu'il ne vole pas trop loin suite aux coups de Envy. Il y mettait toute sa force dedans. Au bout d'un moment, Envy sembla se calmer, et prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait fait. Wrath saignait énormément, à cause de nombreuses coupures, et était bourré d'hématomes. Mais Wrath ne se plaints pas, il se contenta de sourire à Envy et lui prendre avec douceur le poignet.

- Pourquoi... Tu ne fais rien ?

Cette demande, Envy ne l'a pas prononcée, mais elle se lisait dans ses yeux. Wrath soupira, et tourna la tête de gauche à droite.

- Un jour, tu comprendras (philosophe le ptit Wrath ).

Envy le regarda étonné, et laissa le gosse venir dans ses bras. La pluie continuait de tomber, et Wrath laissa doucement couler quelques larmes, qui passèrent inaperçu. Envy lui fit signe. Et ils prirent le chemin menant au bar d'un de leur "compagnon". On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient dans le même camp mais Envy l'avait assez connu que pour savoir qu'il était temps qu'il aille le voir.

* * *

Réponse de rewiew:

Akai Tenshi:

Réponse de Wravy:

Merci pour ta nouvelle rewiew =D ça fait plaisir que tu suives la fic ! Et merci à toi de lire ;) Et comment ça Wrath pique des crises ?! (bon ok j'avoue _)  
Bisous ;p

Réponse d'Angelscythe: Ta rewiew fait toujours plaisir et je suis contente que notre fic te plaise mais...euh ça répond à quoi le oui, oui et oui? Désolé mais je suis complétement déphasée depuis la rentrée et lire les FMA en esprit Yaoiste ça aide pas u.u et voilà le voici le chapitre 3 et tout de suite en plus u.u

Kisu


	4. Greed

_**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire**_

Auteur : Wravy et Angelscythe =D

Disclaimers : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa, sauf les deux poufs du chap 4.

Genre : Yaoi, viol, prostitution, adultère, pédophilie…

Couple : Hou la, plein XD seront mis au court des chapitres ceux qui auront été fait. RoyXEnvy EnvyXWrath, EnvyXGreed \o/ WrathXKimbley

Note : C'est CE chapitre qui contient de la pédophilie…et ceux à venir.

Note 2 : Ma très chère collaboratrice Wravy. Applaudissement please. Ma demander de mettre les rewiew en début de chapitre alors voilà. Pour faire plaisir à ma poule !

Réponse de Rewiew :

Réponse de Wravy :

Kyuu

Oui je sais, Roy est mieux avec Ed... Mais ici nan (aa) niark. Bien sûr qu'il y aura une suite, la preuve !

Akai-Tenshi

Je suis vraiment contente que la fic te plaise ! C'est difficile de plaire à tout le monde, donc.. Pour le couple que tu cites, je te laisse découvrir tout ça ;p

Réponse de Angelscythe :

Kyuu

Eh oui ! Nous connaissons parfaitement tes goûts ma chère Kyuu. C'est pas trop une fic pour toi niveau couple celle-là XD

Akai-Tenshi

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir sortit de la muise. Bon je suppose que comme tu as lu le nom des couples. Selon ta remarque je dirais juste : « Dans mes bras =D » Mais non je ne suis pas folle et les monsieur en blanc ne me mettront pas la camisole.

Désolé pour ce private Joke. Voici la suite j'espère que ça te plaira autant ^-^

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Greed**_

Wrath leva les yeux vers Envy, tout en le suivant.

- Tu devrais... Appeler Roy. Il s'inquiétait pour toi.

Envy regarda Wrath les yeux ouverts d'étonnements, ne comprenant pourquoi le gosse s'inquiétait de l'état de son amant.

- Il y a un téléphone au Devil's Nest! Répondit simplement Envy.

Il n'allait quand même pas s'arrêter et devoir payer pour parler alors que chez Greed il le menacerait de le sceller à nouveau, s'il fallait. Wrath laissa paraître un léger sourire en regardant Envy. Celui-ci semblait aller mieux. Envy emmenait toujours Wrath vers le Devil's Nest et quand ils arrivèrent devant le taudis qu'était le bar de Greed, Envy s'arrêta un instant. Un sourire moqueur apparu sur ses lèvres, puis il rentra par ce qui semblait être une porte. Il descendit les quelques escaliers puis entra dans le taudis.

- Greed?!?!

- Hein, quoi c'est déjà aujourd'hui? Fit Greed qui semblait avoir complètement oublié la date et l'heure subitement.

Envy baissa la tête devant l'état de son "ami". Il fit signe à Wrath d'aller s'asseoir dans un coin, puis s'approcha de Greed. Wrath fila s'asseoir juste à côté de Kimbly. Envy soupira et se posa sur la table basse juste en face de Greed qui avait les bras passer autour des épaules de deux ravissantes jeunes femmes. Kimbly scruta le gosse, de ses yeux (de quoi d'autre xD), qui semblait mal à l'aise dans cet endroit. Envy, lui, regarda Greed, puis les deux jeunes femmes. Greed grogna, leur demanda de les laisser seuls. Envy hocha la tête, comme pour les saluer, puis fixa Greed.

- Greed...

- Oui? Le coupa immédiatement Greed.

- Passe le téléphone. J'ai un coup de fil à passer.

Greed le regarda les yeux ronds.

- T'es quand même pas venu jusqu'ici, en traînant un mioche, pour me dire que tu dois téléphoner ?!

- Je traîne qui je veux ici! L'invincible imbécile!

Greed se leva d'un coup, faisant sursauter Wrath qui suivait la scène du regard, et alla chercher ce qui semblait être un téléphone.

- C'est gratuit pour toi, mais pas pour moi. Donc tu ne parles pas pendant 400 ans.

Envy s'étira et prit le téléphone sans même un merci mais se leva parce que même si le fil était long, il ne pouvait pas composer le numéro de si loin. Lorsque Roy décrocha, Envy eu un léger pincement au coeur en entendant sa voix paniquée.

- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne rentre pas ce soir. Je t'expliquerais.

Et quand l'autre au bout du téléphone lui dit "Je t'aime" avant de raccroché, Envy se sentit coupable. De quoi exactement, il ne savait pas. Des questions, toujours des questions. Envy se retint de balancer le téléphone dans la tête de Greed pour se calmer. Aussi fort soit-il, il ne pouvait se battre contre une cinquantaine de chimère, Greed et l'alchimiste poser à côté de Wrath. Il soupira, et revint s'asseoir prêt de Greed. Ce dernier lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, mais Envy était plongé dans ses pensées. Greed toucha l'épaule d'Envy. Alors que les deux filles revenait et regardait Envy courroucé que Greed semble si "gentil" avec le palmier ambulant.

- Je... je me pose beaucoup de questions. Je pense que tu pourrais m'aider.

Greed leva un sourcil, ne voyant pas où Envy voulait en venir.

- 'Vy? Fit simplement Greed pour lui faire comprendre son incompréhension

- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Envy marqua une pause, puis reprit. Des fois, je deviens presque doux, sans savoir pourquoi. Que ce soit avec un client ou avec Wrath. Pour le premier, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à rester avec lui, parce que je sais que je le fais souffrir. Pour Wrath, tu le connais (théoriquement). Il a toujours besoin de montrer son affection. Avant, ça me gênait, mais maintenant je le laisse faire. Je n'ai plus la force... Ni même l'envie de le repousser.

Wrath n'entendait rien de là où il était, il se contentait de regarder. Greed regarda Envy avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Il posa instinctivement sa main sur le front d'Envy.

- Hey vieux (c'est le cas de le dire) t'es sur que t'es pas malade ?! Tu nous fais quoi là, une crise de vieillesse ?

- Si c'est pour te moquer, tu peux la fermer.

Greed l'observa. Il pouvait voir dans le visage d'Envy qu'il y avait effectivement quelque chose qui clochait.

Soudain, Envy leva les yeux vers Greed, le suppliant du regard.

- Mais qu'est-ce j'ai. Aide moi je... t'en prie.

Si Greed avait été debout, il serait tombé à terre sous le choque. Envy qui suppliait, c'était loin d'être normal

- Bah... Si tu n'avais pas été toi... Je dirais que tu es amoureux.

- ... Ouais elle est bien bonne. Nan mais sérieusement, j'ai quoi ?!

- Excuse moi, mais si tu acceptes même les câlins de Wrath, pose-toi des questions. Tu me dis aussi que tu ne veux pas faire souffrir ton client... Ou alors, tu deviens sentimental !

Sous le coup, Envy ne pu s'empêcher de frapper Greed.

- Moi sentimental, et puis quoi encore ?!

Greed lança un regard circulaire dans la pièce, avec toute les chimères, pouffiasses, Kimbly et Wrath c'était peut-être un peu dur d'en parler. Sur ce Greed se leva attrapa Envy et le balança sur son épaule et l'emmena dans une chambre. Envy grogna et se débattit. Si bien qu'ils tombèrent tout deux dans les escaliers.

- J'ai aucune envie d'écarter les cuisses maintenant! Râla Envy.

- Si c'est le seul moyen pour savoir ce que tu as, tu n'as pas le choix. Même si je ne pensais pas à ça, si tu insistes...

La baffe qu'il reçu d'Envy lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. Greed remercia mentalement son cher bouclier car il n'avait pas sentit le coup d'Envy qui était d'une telle puissance. Greed soupira et se releva et traîna Envy dans une chambre.

- 'Vy installe-toi! Lui dit-il avec un ton dur et sec.

- Et puis quoi encore. J'suis pas ta pu…

Envy ne pu finir sa phrase, que Greed était déjà en train de l'embrasser. Envy se laissa faire uniquement parce que quand Greed devenait ainsi dominateur, ça lui avait toujours plu. Greed, qui avait commencé par embrasser doucement Envy, s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses, et passa une main sous son haut. Il l'embrassa avec une fureur non contrôlée. Envy le laissa faire en glissa sa main sous le pantalon de Greed. Ce dernier retira le haut d'Envy le balança dans la pièce puis dirigea sa tête vers le cou d'Envy, qu'il commença à mordiller avidement, tandis que la main d'Envy exécutait des vas et viens. Greed le renversa complètement sur le lit et s'installa bien mieux sur lui et reprit son mordillage sous les gémissements d'Envy qui continuait sa besogne avec sa main. Greed laissa entendre un soupir de bien être, et entreprit de descendre sur un des tétons fièrement dressé d'Envy, et de lui faire subir une douce torture. Envy retira sa main du boxer (on suppose) de Greed, et l'emmena à sa bouche, sous les yeux attentifs de celui-ci. Envy les lécha, et fit entrer et sortir de sa bouche, en gémissant doucement et en fixant Greed d'un regard pervers.

Wrath c'était levé quand Greed avait emmené Envy en haut. Une des deux filles qui avait profité de Greed plus tôt dans la journée s'approcha de Wrath et l'observa.

- Oh qu'il est mignon! S'écria-t-elle.

Wrath regarda le jeune femme, qui lui attrapa les joues et les lui tira, en criant des "trop chou" ou encore des "trop kawai". Wrath tentait de s'échapper, mais rien à faire, l'emprise de la femme était solide. Wrath lança alors un regard suppliant à Kimbly qui était toujours tranquillement assit sur un tabouret au bar. Celui-ci soupira, grogna de devoir se lever, et choppa la femme, afin de la virer du bar. Il jeta un regard haineux au gosse, qui le remercia d'une toute petite voix. Wrath alla faire deux trois fois le tour du bar pour s'occuper quand il entendit des gémissements s'élever d'en haut. Il lança un regard à Kimbly se demandant ce qui se passait.

- Je préfère pas savoir.

Une phrase courte et complète. Wrath du se contenter de ça. Wrath revint s'asseoir à côté de Kimbly, puisque c'était le seul à lui avoir parler jusqu'à présent. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, un autre cri se fit entendre. Il soupira. Kimbly le regarda du coin de l'oeil, puis lui servit un verre d'eau Wrath attrapa le verre d'eau et le remercia d'une toute petite voix car Kimbly lui faisait, mine de rien, un peu peur.

- Je te fais peur ?

Wrath sursauta et cracha l'eau qu'il s'apprêtait à avaler sur Kimbly. Il le regarda les yeux ronds.

- Heu… Bah nan enfin si mais nan. C'est à dire que tu... vous... Enfin je...

Kimbly soupira et pris une serviette afin de s'essuyer. Les gosses étaient vraiment chiants. Kimbly balança la serviette sur une des chimères. Puisqu'il les détestait autant un peu s'amuser comme il ne pouvait pas les exploser.

- Désolé...

La petite voix de Wrath attendrit légèrement l'homme.

- J'ai l'habitude.

Wrath fronça les sourcils, et en entendant de nouveaux cris, soupira de nouveau. Wrath était juste venu pour accompagner Envy mais il était encore complètement fatigué, puisqu'il s'était vite réveillé avec l'agitation chez Roy. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il commença à s'endormir, la tête basse, sous les yeux de Kimbly qui ne disait rien. Il s'endormit pour de bon après quelques secondes et tomba du tabouret. Kimbly soupira, mais fut étonné que la chute n'ait pas réveillé le gamin. Il se frotta un peu la tête puis prit le môme et le posa dans le sofa. Il regarda l'enfant dormir. Son visage semblait paisible.

Greed fumait une clope un bras autour de la hanche d'Envy qui avait sa tête posée sur les pectoraux de Greed. Envy soupira. Il regarda Greed qui fumait, comme toujours après l'acte. Il n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi et ça le perturbait. Pris d'une soudaine pulsion, il arracha sa cigarette des mains, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Greed le serra d'autant plus contre lui et répondit avec plaisir à son baiser tout en lui caressant son postérieur divin. Envy gémit légèrement, en faisant onduler son bassin contre celui de Greed. Ce dernier lui mordilla goulûment la lèvre inférieur avant de reprendre le baiser langoureux. Envy n'en pouvait plus. Il avait besoin de le sentir à nouveau en lui. Il retira leur boxer, qu'ils avaient remis, et s'empala sur l'homme, en gémissant de plaisir.

Kimbly était assit sur un tabouret en train de boire une bière quand les gémissements reprirent. Il soupira. Il murmura :

- Ils sont pas possibles...

Puis il regarda Wrath, et une vision pas très catholique lui vint à l'esprit. Il secoua la tête, essayant de se reprendre. "Ce n'est qu'un gosse" pensa-t-il en regardant le concerné. Mais il était tellement mignon ce petit à dormir, les lèvres entrouvertes, le corps tellement accessible. Soudain, alors que Kimbly fantasmait sur le pauvre enfant, celui-ci laissa échapper un gémissement de bien être, étant confortablement installer. Kimbly se mordit la lèvre. "Ne pas lui sauter dessus. Ce n'est que gosse." se répétait-il mentalement. L'alchimiste écarlate s'approcha lentement du petit homonculus. Il l'observa dormir. Avec des fantasmes plein la tête. Pas possible d'ailleurs d'en avoir des tels pour un gamin de douze ans alors qu'il y avait plein de chimère à violer.

Kimbly avait passé sa main dans les cheveux de Wrath, et celui-ci avait gémis sous ce contact. Et Kimbly s'assit près du gosse, et commença à passer une main sur les bras, les hanches, le cou du plus jeune. Sous chacune de ses caresses Wrath poussait un tout petit gémissement adorable dans son sommeil. Quand Kimbly passa sa main, sur les lèvres du plus jeune, il ne pu s'empêcher de vouloir les goûter, les embrasser. Il se pencha doucement, et il effleura les lèvres de Wrath des siennes. Il les trouva douce. Alors il en suça la lèvre inférieur goulûment. Wrath, toujours endormi, ouvrit machinalement la bouche, étant ainsi offerte au plus vieux. Celui-ci n'hésita pas une seule seconde et l'embrassa doucement. Doucement, certes, mais quand même avec la langue, goûtant et découvrant la langue du plus jeune, qui lui était ainsi offerte.

Doucement, Wrath ouvrit les yeux, et les écarquilla en remarquant la situation. Il tenta vainement de repousser Kimbly, qui continuai de l'embrassait. Au bout d'un moment, Wrath se surprit à répondre au baiser. Kimbly arrêta d'y aller doucement maintenant que le jeune était réveillé et lui répondait. Il l'embrassait à présent avec ardeur, caressant son corps. Wrath s'assit sur le canapé, l'adulte à genou entre ses jambes, accrocha ses bras derrière son cou, et l'attira plus près de lui. Wrath se retrouva donc hisser sur les cuisses de Kimbly a répondre à son baiser. Voulant plus, Wrath fit onduler ses hanches contre celles de Kimbly. Kimbly eut un sourire dans leur baiser et il se leva, accrocha les jambes de Wrath autour de ses hanches et à l'aveuglette chercha les escaliers pour se trouver une chambre.


	5. Déprime

_**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire**_

Auteur : Wravy et Angelscythe =D

Disclaimers : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa, sauf les deux poufs du chap 4.

Genre : Yaoi, viol, prostitution, adultère, pédophilie…

Couple : Hou la, plein XD seront mis au court des chapitres ceux qui auront été fait.

Nous avons donc…Envy/Roy Envy/Wrath, WrathKimbley, EnvyGreed \o/ je pense que c'est tout

Réponse de rewiew à

Akai Tenshi : Wravy : huhu. XD je suis heureuse que la suite t'ai plus, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour le prochain ;p

Angelscythe : Contente que ça te plaise autant, j'espère qu'effectivement on n'a pas passé trop de moment, je ne pense pas… Merci pour tes rewiews ^-^

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Déprime.**_

Envy fixait d'un oeil noir la cigarette de Greed. Comme tout à l'heure, il était allongé sur Greed qui avait un bras passer autour de sa taille mais à la différence, cette fois ils étaient toujours nu. Envy jeta un regard plus bas sur le corps de Greed, et lâcha :

- Roy en a une plus grosse.

A cette phrase, Greed s'étouffa avec sa cigarette. Envy sourit légèrement. Mais son sourire disparu bien vite alors que des images lui revenaient en tête.

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à mes questions.

Greed écrasa sa cigarette dans sa main avant de la poser sur la table de chevet.

- C'est vrai! Dit-il simplement.

- Alors ? Je fais quoi moi. Pas que ça me dérange que tu me défonces le cul... Mais en fait si ça me dérange. Donc grouille-toi de m'expliquer.

Greed soupira sous la réaction d'Envy alors que c'était lui qui en avait redemandé trois fois.

- Alors ?!

Greed soupira.

- J'en sais rien. Je suis pas dans ta tête.

- Tout ça pour me dire ça ?!

- Non...mais quand je répond tu me frappes. Dit Greed tel un diplomate.

- Vrai. Bon vas-y. Dis ce que tu penses. Je te frapperais pas. Promis.

- Je te l'ai dit! Soit tu es amoureux soit tu deviens sentimentale. Dit Greed.

- Mais... Je ne suis PAS sentimental !

- Alors tu es amoureux !

- Bah tu me diras de qui.

-...De moi! Fit Greed avec un grand sourire auquel on ne croyait pas.

Sous l'air plus que choqué d'Envy, Greed crut bon de lui expliquer qu'il plaisantait.

- Bah ça me fait pas rire du tout !

- Mais ça me plairait bien de t'avoir à domicile. Dit l'avarice dans un sourire.

- Et puis quoi encore.

Greed se contenta de rigoler en passant sa main dans les cheveux d'Envy. Envy fit mine de bouder, et cela faisant, il se rhabilla. Sous l'oeil pervers de Greed.

- Tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité. Je pars.

- Oh vas-y part! Fit Greed espérant qu'Envy oublierais alors la question de l'argent si il partait si vite et en colère de surcroît.

- C'est ce que je compte faire.

Envy sortit en colère, frappant la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, il repassa par la porte, regarda Greed, et lui dit :

- Je veux mon argent. Dépêche.

- Merde! S'écria Greed avant de se relever et de s'habiller également.

Il descendit et emmena Envy à la caisse. Mais au moment où il allait l'ouvrir (la caisse pas sa gueule) il remarque qu'il manquait sa statue préféré, j'ai nommé Kimbly.

- Quelqu'un a vu Zolf? Interrogea Greed.

Un silence lui répondit. Il haussa les épaules, et donna son argent à Envy.

- Et où est passé Wrath ?

Cette phrase était demandée par Envy qui se demandait où il avait rangé le gamin qui l'accompagnait. Un autre silence. Soudain, Greed comprit.

- Heu Envy... Il a quel âge déjà, le gosse ?

- 12 ans, pourquoi ?

Envy lança un regard emplit d'interrogation à Greed tandis qu'il enfournait dans sa poche son argent durement gagné.

- Bah réfléchis deux minutes. Ils sont pas là. Tous les deux. Nan ?

- Heu... Nan je vois pas, désolée.

Envy avait mit le bouton off sur les questions, il en avait déjà bien trop en tête et Greed n'avait même pas su l'aider.

- WRATH OU QUE TU SOIS RAMENE TON CUL. ON Y VA.

Sous cette phrase crié par Envy, Wrath apparu. Les cheveux en bataille, une marque bien visible sur le cou et l'air heureux. Mais Envy n'y prit pas garde, il ne voulait pas resté plus longtemps dans le Devil's Nest. Envy et Wrath repartirent donc en direction de chez Roy. Celui-ci attendait encore, une tasse de café à la main. Wrath suivait Envy d'un air très très content mais Envy prit dans ses pensées ne faisait pas garde au gamin. Arrivés chez Roy, Wrath alla s'installer sur le canapé, heureux. Quant à Envy, il se transforma en Melissa et entra à son tour, et regarda Roy dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Melissa ?

Envy sortit de ses pensées.

- Euh...

- Melissa. Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais. Que c'est-il passé ?

- Mais rien...rien du tout...rien d'inhabituel. Rectifia-t-il finalement.

- Alors pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi tu es partie sans me dire pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non...non...je...j'avais besoin de voir quelqu'un...pour m'aider...résultat des courses j'y retournerais demain quand il sera moins bourré.

Roy ne fut pas convaincu de la réponse de la femme, mais ne dit rien. Wrath se jeta sur Envy et lui fit un regard adorable.

- Je pourrais venir avec toi demain?

- T'es réveillé, toi ? Et puis, t'étais passé où hein ?

- Je visitais. Répondit innocemment Wrath.

Envy regarda Wrath comme si une corne lui avait poussé sur la tête. Il n'y avait rien à visiter dans ce bar pourri. Mais il se souvint à cet instant que ce gamin s'amusait d'un rien. Rien que voir le placard à balai, l'avait émerveillé. Envy soupira, et dit à Wrath d'aller se coucher. Celui-ci râla mais s'exécuta, laissant Roy et Envy seuls.

- Je vais aller me coucher aussi. Dit Envy d'un ton morne.

Roy se sentit, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, blessé de l'attitude de Melissa. Il resta un moment dans le salon a siroté son café avant de monter se coucher aussi. Il fut content de voir que Melissa dormait dans son lit. Roy se déshabilla et entra nu dans le lit double, se collant à Melissa qui grogna dans son sommeil.

Envy était assit à la table de la cuisine. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Wrath arrivé. Même si l'arrivé d'un Wrath surexcité était quelque chose de dur à manquer. Preuve: Wrath arriva en déboulant dans la pièce et sauta sur la chaise libre à côté d'Envy. Roy entra dans la cuisine et se fit chauffer un café.

- Vyvyyyy j'ai faim. Tu peux me passer la tartine ?!

Envy leva la tête vers Wrath, les yeux grands ouverts. Quand Wrath se rendit compte de sa boulette, il devint tout rouge, et baissa la tête.

- VyVy? S'étonna Roy.

- Euh...Victoria c'est mon deuxième prénom. Inventa Envy avant de pousser le plat rempli de tartine vers Wrath.

- Ah et heu... Pourquoi il te surnomme comme ça ?

C'est que Roy n'était pas complètement idiot.

- Je trouve que c'est mieux Vyvy que Meme.

Alors que Wrath finissait sa phrase, il reçu un regard noir de la part d'Envy.

- Je vois! Murmura Roy pas très sûr pour autant.

Il s'installa à côté d'Envy et lui demanda:

- Et c'est où chez ton...ami?

- Heu… Pas très loin ?

- Et où ? Je peux venir ?

- Tu ne dois pas aller au QG? Interrogea Envy d'une petite voix.

- Si. On se voit ce soir.

Roy se leva, embrassa Melissa et sortit de la maison. Envy soupira. Sauver par le boulot.

- Je suis désolé... fit Wrath d'une petite voix.

Envy soupira. Heureusement qu'il avait rattrapé la boulette. Envy se leva et se débarrassa de l'apparence de Melissa qui ne lui plaisait vraiment pas comparé à son apparence habituelle. Quand il sentit le regard de Wrath posé sur le bas de son dos, il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir et de soupirer.

- Aller, on y va.

Envy sortit immédiatement de la maison de Roy. Il ne manquerait plus que l'alchimiste de flamme le voit dans cette apparence chez lui. Wrath suivait tant bien que mal Envy, qui courait. Envy voulait pouvoir être revenu avant Roy et il se rendait compte qu'il ignorait quand il aurait fini son service.

- J'aurais du lui demander...

Envy avait murmuré cette phrase, courant toujours plus vite en direction du bar. Il s'arrêta tout pile devant la porte du taudis. Et il entendu.

- 'tain regarde c'est encore l'imbécile d'hier qui nous as volé notre Greed.

- Oui mais il est avec le mignon gosse, regarde.

Wrath se retint de dire qu'il n'était pas un gosse, et qu'il était encore moins mignon. Envy poussa les deux (poufiasses) femmes et entra dans le bar. Il dut (malheureusement) casser la porte qui était fermé. Pour pouvoir entrer. Etrangement le bar semblait vide.

- Hey Greed, t'es où ?!

Wrath se rapprocha légèrement d'Envy, peu rassuré.

- Greed?!?!?! Rappela l'aîné.

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre. On aurait dit un meuble tombait à terre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore.

Un autre bruit, suivit de plusieurs autres. Wrath regarda Envy et lui dit :

- Il casse le bar ?

Envy tapa Wrath derrière la tête, et ils prirent tous deux les escaliers pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Envy passa devant pour protéger Wrath du danger ou plutôt parce que lui avait une chance de tuer un quelconque importun. Un cri se fit entendre.

- Y a un psychopathe ! On va tous mourir !

- On peut pas mourir, imbécile. Aller Wrath, suis moi.

Envy était affligé du comportement du plus jeune qu'il devait traîné derrière lui et il se dirigea vers une porte d'où semblait venir tout le bruit.

- Kimbly je t'en pris ! Repose ce meuble. Non, ne jette pas cette armoire ! Kimbly pitié ! ça coûte cher tout ça !

- Rien à foutre.

Envy jeta un regard à Wrath, lui aussi étonné. Il soupira, et poussa la porte. Au moment où la porte s'ouvrait une armoire tombait sur un Greed ébahi de voir les deux jeunes gens. S'ensuivit une grosse explosion. Greed regarda méchamment Kimbly, qui l'ignorait royalement. Il continuait de casser, d'exploser tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Y comprit deux ou trois fois Greed. Wrath avait un sourire sur les lèvres, Envy se demanda un instant si il ne trouvait la situation amusante.

- Venez surtout pas m'aider à le calmer, surtout !

- Oh non, on préfère te laisser faire. Dit Envy, ironique.

Greed grogna une nouvelle fois, et tenta à nouveau de calmer Kimbly. Ce dernier, justement, ce calma puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien à exploser dans la pièce et que son regard doré tomba sur un adorable gamin. Adorable gamin qui, en quelques secondes, perdit son sourire pour devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate en baissant la tête. Kimbly s'avança donc d'un pas lent, les mains dans les poches, vers Envy et Wrath.

Sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, sûrement à cause de son instinct, Envy se plaça devant Wrath, s'interposant entre lui et Kimbly. Ce dernier grogna et contourna Envy. Wrath fit mine de bouder Envy, et croisa les bras. Kimbly, attrapa Wrath par derrière et le tira à lui. Envy fronça les sourcils, et attrapa un bras de Wrath, et le tira vers lui. Wrath se retrouvait les bras tendu entre les deux hommes (façon de parler pour Envy xD). Aucun des deux n'étaient décidé à le lâcher. Et comme chacun tirait sur lui, le gamin ce mit à pleurer pour montrer sa désapprobation.

Sur le coup, Kimbly lâcha Wrath, qui atterrit dans les bras d'Envy. Celui-ci serra Wrath un peu plus fort contre lui, lançant un regard meurtrier à Kimbly. Ce dernier grogna et alla visiter la pièce suivante pour tout faire exploser sous l'air dépité de Greed.

- Reviens !

Mais ce fut comme si Greed n'avait rien dit, car Kimbly recommença à tout faire exploser.

- Bravo stupide palmier! S'écria Greed à l'adresse d'Envy.

- Mais j'ai rien fait, abruti ! Je viens juste d'arriver !

Greed soupira, et alla tenter d'arrêter Kimbly. Pendant ce temps, Wrath avait cessé de pleurer, et profité de la chaleur d'Envy, serré contre lui. Wrath avait d'ailleurs enlacé la taille d'Envy trop content qu'il ait voulu le "protéger". Envy tapota la tête du gosse, l'air absent. Il repensait à ce qu'il venait de faire. Pourquoi avait-il voulu absolument protéger le gosse contre l'alchimiste.

_"Ce gosse n'est qu'un... gamin ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris..."_ se demandait Envy, en caressa vaguement les cheveux de Wrath, qui en profitait.

_" Juste un gosse ennuyant et geignard"_ Pensait-il en continuant de lui caresser les cheveux.

_"Et puis, c'est pas comme s'il était mignon avec sa petite bouille adorable..."_ pensait-il, en caressant toujours les cheveux de Wrath, blotti dans ses bras.

Envy écarquilla les yeux, si il était mignon et même plus adorable. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une explosion. Il allait avancer, quand il sentit que quelque chose le gênait. Il baissa la tête, et se trouva nez-à-nez avec Wrath. Ses lèvres furent immédiatement emprisonnées par celle du plus jeune. Envy ne pu retenir un léger (tout léger) gémissement lors du contact. Instinctivement, et sûrement aussi par habitude, il passa ses bras dans le dos de l'enfant, le rapprochant de lui. Wrath joignit dans l'immédiat ses poignets autour de la nuque d'Envy en rapprochant leur tête pour que leur baiser soit plus profond. Envy souleva Wrath pour qu'il soit à sa hauteur, et celui-ci entoura les hanches du plus vieux de ses jambes. Ils n'entendaient plus le bruit des explosions, trop concentrés sur le moment présent. Sur leur monde. Envy était trop captivé par la douceur et l'odeur esquisse du gamin alors que sa langue venait s'immiscer entre les lèvres entrouvertes de celle du gamin. Celui-ci se sentait rougir au fur et à mesure du baiser. Avec Kimbley, il n'y avait pas eu tant de douceur. Il se pressa un peu plus contre le corps contre lui. Il frémit sous les caresses d'Envy sur sa peau nue tandis qu'il répondait au baiser d'Envy. Soudain, Envy eu comme un éclair de lucidité, et lâcha Wrath, qui tomba au sol surpris. Il se mit immédiatement à pleurer. Sous le regard ébahi d'Envy.

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?! J'te déteste Envy !

Envy regarda Wrath avec de grands yeux ronds. Le gamin ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom, il utilisait toujours des surnoms bizarres. Et le fait que Wrath lui disent qu'il le haïssait anéanti Envy de l'intérieur. Il ne voulait pas que le gosse le déteste… Mais pourquoi ? Envy recula instinctivement sous le regard froid du gosse. Une fois éloigné du môme, il partit en courant dans l'escalier avant de sortir du Devil's Nest et toujours en courant il se dirigea vers chez Roy. Il entra sans prendre la peine de changer d'apparence. Heureusement pour lui, Roy n'était pas encore rentré. Il alla prendre une douche froide, afin de se rafraîchir les idées. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il venait de faire avec le gamin ou au contraire il savait mais il ignorait vraiment pourquoi. Et encore une fois cet imbécile de Greed n'avait pas su l'aider. Il se promit qu'il allait le sceller à nouveau, cet incapable.

- Melissa, je suis rentré.

_" Et merde, manquait plus que lui_"

A cette pensée, Envy se transforma en Melissa, et sortit de la douche, il se sécha et alla dans là chambre, là il s'allongea sur le lit, toujours nu. Toujours plonger dans ses pensées. Il regardait le plafond.

- Tu es là Meli…

Roy ne finit pas sa phrase, étonnée de voir sa belle dans le lit, nue, mais surtout les larmes aux yeux. Même Envy ne comprenait pas. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, où il en était. Roy s'approcha de lui et posa avec douceur sa main sur l'épaule de Melissa. Contre toutes attentes, Envy se jeta dans les bras de Roy, en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Roy ne comprenait pas, mais enlaça doucement Melissa, lui caressant doucement la tête, la laissant pleurer. Envy pleurait comme il n'avait jamais pleurer et pire encore comme il n'avait jamais osé pensé pleurer devant quelqu'un. Il était incapable d'arrêter les sanglots. Surtout que des multitudes de questions sans réponse se bousculaient dans sa tête. Au bout de quelques minutes, une porte claqua. "Sûrement Wrath." A cette pensée, les sanglots d'Envy redoublèrent d'intensité. Mais quand les pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Le vert eut peur, il connaissait se bruit de pas dans les escaliers. Envy se promit de tuer Wrath si il avait osé faire CA.

Sans crier gare, Wrath ouvrit d'un coup de pied la chambre où se trouvaient Envy et Roy.

- Je te laisse faire. Je veux plus le voir, ce gros con.

Roy, pensant qu'il s'agissait de lui, se leva d'un coup, mais s'arrêta sur sa lancé en voyant un homme baraqué entrer dans la pièce et s'asseoir près de Melissa.

- Tu dois être Roy. Il faut que je parle à... Que je lui parle. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Va te faire foutre espèce de...

Commença Envy mais il fut arrêter par Greed qui le gifla violemment. Envy regarda l'homme, les yeux écarquillés.

- Je peux te savoir ce qu'il te prend ?! Si t'es là pour ça c'est pas la peine !

Roy se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte, qu'il avait fermé, et écoutait la conversation.

- C'est plutôt à toi d'en finir au faite, j'ai laissé Kimbly dans mon bar et j'aimerais le retrouver en état alors dépêche! Fit Greed d'un ton froid et sec qu'Envy n'avait jamais connu chez lui.

- Je... Je crois que je l'aime.

Le choque passé, Greed regarda attentivement Envy, pour voir s'il plaisantait. Mais apparemment non.

- Bah, tu m'avais dit que c'était un bon coup au lit, et qu'il rapportait pas mal. Donc ça devrait pas m'étonner...

- Mais pas lui ! Je te parle de... Rah laisse, oublie.

- Vas-y dis-moi! Dit Greed en lui prenant le bras.

Envy éclata à nouveau en sanglot.

- W... Wrath.

- Nan c'est pas vrai? S'étonna Greed.

Roy derrière la porte ignorait que Wrath était celui qu'il connaissait sous le nom de Wragner.

- Si...

- Ah. Et heu, depuis quand ? Enfin, depuis quand tu en es... Si sûr ?

- Depuis tout à l'heure. Quand il m'a embrassé.

Greed soupira, et pris Envy dans ses bras. "fallait bien que ça arrive" pensait-il en regardant la mine perdue d'Envy.

- Alors...Commença Greed.

Mais il fut couper par un sanglot plus fort que les autres d'Envy, avant que ce dernier ne se blottisse contre Greed qui eut tout d'un coup du mal à garder son self contrôle en sentant la poitrine opulente de "Melissa" contre son torse.

- Hum. Déjà qu'en temps normal, j'ai du mal à ne pas te sauter dessus... Alors comme ça… Si tu pouvais... La porte est fermée donc heu... Voilà quoi.

Envy éclata d'autant plus en sanglot mais n'avait pas la force de frapper Greed de son manque de tact avérant pour, puisqu'il était aveuglé dans son malheur et c'était ce qu'il croyait, lui dire de se décoller un peu. Envy se décolla légèrement de Greed, se transforma en sa forme préférée, et lui sauta à nouveau dessus en pleurant. Greed ne savait quoi faire, il n'avait jamais vu Envy pleurer. Il se contenta donc de le serrer contre lui et de lui murmurer des mots rassurants en chassant ses fantasmes puisque ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'en avoir. Roy, de son côté, avait le souffle court. Il ne voyait rien, mais entendait tout. Il pouvait donc s'imaginer que le mec baraqué était un des amants de sa Melissa et puisque les sanglots d'Envy ressemblaient à des espèces de gémissements, il se demandait si...

- VOUS FAITES QUOI LAAAAA ?!!

Roy ouvrit la porte de la chambre en grand, et s'arrêta de stupeur.

- Où... Où est Melissa ?

Greed ne pu s'empêchait de se moquer fasse au nom qu'Envy s'était trouvé. Envy se remit à pleurer en se rendant compte qu'il n'aurait pas du se retransformer. Qu'il allait encore se retrouver à la rue ou presque.

- Envy, merde t'es un mec ou quoi ? Aller calme toi ! Fit Greed d'un ton réconfortant.

- Envy? Fit Roy étonné.

Envy n'était pas ce type dont parlait tout le temps Edward Elric. Un tueur sanguinaire.

- Oui…

Envy soupira, et lança un regard qui se voulait froid en direction de Roy. Mais rien a faire, on ne pouvait lire dans ses yeux que de la tristesse et de la confusion. Roy fit un pas en avant. Il savait que sa Melissa n'était pas sanguinaire, ça se voyait et si c'était donc, comme l'avait dit Edward, qu'il avait un pouvoir de transformation dont il avait usé...

- Melissa...euh...Envy... Fit Roy.

- Ne m'approche pas ou j'te tue.

- Tu ne le feras pas.

- C'est toi qui le dis !

Roy s'apprêtait à répondre, en se rendant compte que cet homme, cet homonculus, n'avait rien du caractère de Melissa. Il prit malgré tout son courage à deux mains et s'installa sur le lit.

- Je te fais confiance. Dit-il simplement en lui touchant l'épaule pour qu'il vienne dans ses bras.

Envy hésita, puis repoussa Roy avant de se lever. Mais ce dernier lui attrapa le poignet et le fit s'asseoir prêt de lui. Greed se leva et sortit de la pièce, allant rejoindre Wrath, laissant la porte ouverte sans même que Roy et Envy le remarque. Ce dernier gardait son regard baissé, tandis que Roy le prenait dans ses bras.

- Tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu le voudras. Lui annonça Roy d'un ton doux.

- Je ne crois pas. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je...

Envy ne pu continuer sa phrase, qu'un cri se fit entendre.

- LÂCHE-MOI SALE PERVERS ! VA BAISER AILLEURS. BARRE TOI.

Roy et Envy virent passer Wrath en colère, les vêtements en sale état, grognant de colère.

- Tu te tapes Kimbly, alors pourquoi pas moi ?!

- MAIS JE ME TAPE PAS KIMBLY ENFOIRE ! C'ETAIT UNE ERREUR. UNE ERREUR.

Envy s'énerva, se leva, toujours nu et alla foutre son poing dans la figure de Greed.

- T'es méchant Envy, je voulais juste...

- Profiter de l'innocence d'un enfant. J'avais remarqué.

- Mais nan!! Je voulais savoir s'il tenait à toi ! Assez pour ne pas se laisser faire !

- Mon cul! Tu voulais encore baisser facile! S'écria Envy envahi par la colère.

- Mais... Greed prit une petite voix. Non... Enfin...

- Sors d'ici. Je ne veux plus te voir.

Greed ne bougea pas mais pour se donner du courage il se transforma quand même en bouclier invincible. Envy hésita, frapper Greed ou rejoindre Wrath pour lui parler ?


	6. Déclaration

_**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire**_

Auteur : Wravy et Angelscythe =D

Disclaimers : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa, sauf les deux poufs du chap 4.

Genre : Yaoi, viol, prostitution, adultère, pédophilie…Lemon

Couple : Hou la, plein XD seront mis au court des chapitres ceux qui auront été fait.

Nous avons donc…Envy/Roy Envy/Wrath, WrathKimbley, EnvyGreed \o/ je pense que c'est tout

Réponse de rewiew à

Akai Tenshi : Wravy : Envy : Voui. Elles me font pleurer, ces deux folles.  
Wravy : Ta gueule.  
Envy : ...

Bien ^^' Donc merci pour ta rewiew, ça fait toujours très plaisir ! Oui tout le monde couche avec tout le monde (mode perverse on) mais c'est comme ça ;p (ok je sors XD). En espérant que le prochain chapitre te plaira aussi ^^

Angelscythe : Cinq minutes pour retrouver le passage et « CA » c'était ramené Greed. Le manque de précision était flagrant Gomen. C'est un peu ma faute puisque je m'occupe de la remise en forme. J'ai un peu chômé u.u' On va dire que c'est à cause de l'école. [Remettons la faute ailleurs XD]. Contente que la fic te plaise toujours autant ^-^. Merci pour ta rewiew, j'ai bien été contente de tomber dessus sur ma boîte mail ^-^

Kisu ^-^

Angelscythe

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Déclaration.**_

Greed regarda Envy, stupéfait. Celui-ci avait réussi, malgré son bouclier, à le blesser. Envy avait mis toute sa force et sa colère dans le coup, puis était parti en courant, espérant rattraper Wrath. Unique problème. Envy venait de se rendre compte de sa nudité alors qu'il était dehors. Comme il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il rentra dans la maison, attrapa le manteau de Roy, l'enfila en vitesse et ressorti. Envy courut donc dans la ville à la recherche de Wrath. C'était à lui dès le début qu'il aurait dû parler. Bien sûr, il avait été trop aveugle pour s'en rendre compte. Résultat des courses. Il devait absolument retrouver Wrath. Quand soudainement la phrase que Greed avait dite à Wrath lui revint en tête. Wrath avait couché avec Kimbly. Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? L'aimait-il, lui ? Wrath pouvait-il réellement préférer cet homme à lui ? Il n'en savait rien. Et pour l'instant, la seule chose à laquelle pensait Envy, c'était retrouver Wrath. Ce qui le mena à aller au Devil's Nest pour s'assurer que Wrath n'était pas dans les bras de Kimbly pour qu'on le rassure.

Seulement, il aurait aimé se tromper. Mais en arrivant, il vit Wrath effondré, en larme, sur un Kimbly qui tentait tant bien que mal de l'aider... De le réconforter ? Envy resta en plan devant les escaliers dans le Devil's Nest. Il ne savait pas que faire, frapper Kimbly pour récupérer Wrath ou repartir en courant dans l'autre sens pour laisser Wrath avec cet homme qu'il devait sans doute apprécier plus que lui. Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un poser sa main sur son épaule.

- Il est vraiment triste, il croit que tu le détestes.

Greed lui avait murmuré cette phrase avant de repartir s'occuper des ses affaires. Envy écarquilla les yeux puis pensa à faire un pas en avant pour se diriger vers le gamin. Mais quelque chose le bloquait. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? " Wrath je ne te hais pas" " Wrath je t'aime"?

- Wrath ?

Celui-ci se retourna alors qu'il avait jusqu'à présent sa tête enfuie dans le cou de Kimbly et, voyant Envy ici, se précipita vers lui et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces, les larmes coulant de plus belle. Envy le serra dans ses bras, presque heureux qu'il se soit détourné de Kimbly pour lui. Envy exerça une légère pression sur le bas des reins de Wrath, et celui-ci se retrouva dans les bras d'Envy, les jambes accrochées aux hanches du vert

- Rentrons.

Wrath se contenta de pleurer. Il ne répondit pas. Une fois dehors, Envy se dirigea vers un vieil entrepôt abandonné, puis déposa Wrath à terre.

- Je crois... Nous devrions parler.

Wrath grogna et partit en pleurant. Envy lui attrapa le bras, après l'avoir de nouveau rattrapé, et l'obligea à se tourner vers lui. Ce qu'il vit dans le regard de Wrath lui pinça le coeur. De la haine, de la colère, de la tristesse, mais aussi du désir et de l'amour. Pourquoi ne s'était-il rendu compte de cela avant ?

"_Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ?"_ se demanda Envy en regardant Wrath.

Le gamin se détourna d'Envy lui présentant son dos. Envy s'approcha du gosse, et l'entoura de ses bras, l'empêchant ainsi de partir.

- Excuse-moi. Lui murmure Envy avec douceur.

Wrath ne bougea pas, mais frissonna. Jamais il n'avait entendu Envy s'excuser. Aussi, le gamin fit l'effort d'affronter le regard d'Envy.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai rien vu.

Wrath baissa les yeux, Envy avait donc fini par comprendre. Depuis le temps qu'il l'aimait. Envy relâcha donc Wrath qui fit juste un pas en avant, avant de se tourner pour regarder Envy.

- Je...Wrath...tu...avec Kimbly?

- Oh ça. Ce n'était rien. Je… Je n'ai cessé de penser à toi... Pendant.

Cette phrase fit rougir Envy, et Wrath devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Mais...pourquoi? Demanda quand même Envy.

- Parce que tu ne voyais rien. J'ai tout fait pour que tu le vois, mais rien. J'avais besoin de ça...J'avais besoin de toi, tellement besoin de toi...

Envy était ému et pour une fois, il le laissa voir, il ouvrit ses bras à Wrath. Mais Wrath, une fois de plus, recula.

- Je ne veux pas faire partie de ces... hommes avec qui tu couches juste comme ça.

Envy écarquilla les yeux face à la remarque de Wrath.

- Je....Wrath...

Envy n'arrivait pas à prononcer ses mots, il le désirait plus que tout mais il en était incapable. Il ne pouvait pas... mais il en avait tellement envie.

- Si tu n'es pas capable d'arrêter, ça ne servirait à rien qu'on soit ensemble. Je te veux pour moi, ou pas du tout.

- Je ne veux pas retourner chez Dante! Dit Envy.

- Mais qui te parle de retourner chez elle ?!

- Tu vis là bas, et elle ne te lâchera pas.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Wrath avec une bouille adorable d'enfant qui ne comprend pas.

- Mais parce que ! Et puis, maintenant que Sloth est morte... Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Bah... En fait... Elle est pas vraiment morte...

- Comment ça...elle est pas morte? Demanda Envy d'un ton froid ce doutant d'un sale coup du gamin.

Wrath retint ses larmes.

- Je... Je savais pas comment rester avec toi alors...

- Alors tu m'as menti ?!

Wrath prit une toute petite voix.

- Oui...je voulais aussi...te faire peur...pour...ton "travail".

- Non mais de quoi je me mêle, hein ?! C'est pas tes affaires ça ?

Wrath fit un pas en arrière, prêt à s'enfuir en courant à la première occasion. Le regard d'Envy était à nouveau dur et froid.

- Tu te prends pour qui, hein ?! Sale gosse !

Wrath ne pu en supporter plus, et parti en courant, les larmes recoulant sur ses joues. Envy se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait après quelque secondes et coursa immédiatement le môme.

- Reviens ici Wrath ! Excuse moi ! Wrath !

Rien à faire, l'enfant ne ralentissait pas.

- Je t'aime! Gueula Envy dans la rue en le suivant toujours en courant.

Wrath s'arrêta net en entendant les mots d'Envy. A cause de la vitesse, celui-ci ne pu s'arrêter à temps et s'écrasa sur Wrath. Evidement, ils tombèrent. Envy se retrouva sur Wrath qui se tourna tant bien que mal. Envy avait ses genoux tout près de l'intimité du gosse et ses mains autour de sa gorge, mise à plat au sol. Wrath rougit face à la situation, et Envy en profita. Il bougea son genou vers l'intimité de Wrath, qui avait désormais le souffle court, et approcha sa tête près de lui pour lui voler un baiser. Mais ça ne fut pas Envy qui vola un baiser mais Wrath qui l'embrassa.

Wrath avait attrapé le visage d'Envy entre ses mains pour le rapprocher de lui. Le baiser était doux et sans prétention, et ça leur suffisait. Un simple baiser lèvre contre lèvre, ce goûtant, se découvrant. Envy bougea son genou qui se trouvait entre les jambes de Wrath, faisant gémir et frissonner celui-ci. Il lui caressa aussi le flanc.

Wrath passa sa main sous le manteau d'Envy, caressant son torse.

- Wrath... je... tu... enfin il...

- Nous, vous, ils. Bravo Envy, c'est bien. Je sais ce que je veux. Alors n'hésite plus.

- Wrath...je...te kidnapperais s'il faut, mais je ne veux pas rester chez Dante...je...avec...Roy...Fit Envy en balbutiant.

Il stressait d'autant plus que la main de Wrath descendait vers son aine.

- Oui, avec Roy ?

Wrath faisait tout pour qu'Envy perde ses moyens. Et ça marchait. Lorsque la main de l'enfant passa entre les cuisses de l'autre, celui-ci ne pouvait plus parler correctement.

- Peut-être...avec...lui?...Je sais...pas...plus...euh...hum...ta main...Soupira Envy.

- Avec lui ? Quoi ma main ? Elle te dérange ?

A ces mots, Wrath pris en main le sexe d'Envy, et effectua de lents va et vient. Envy voulait répondre, mais ne pouvais le faire que difficilement.

- N...on...c'est...subli...me...J'aimerais...que...tu...viennes...vivre...chez...lui…avec...moi!

- Hum, faut voir. J'ai quoi en échange ?

Wrath eu un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, et accéléra légèrement le mouvement de sa main. Envy retint un gémissement.

- Tu...veux...quoi?

- Toi.

La voix de Wrath était si sensuelle, qu'Envy crut qu'il allait jouir rien qu'à l'entendre.

- Je te...veux...aussi. Soupira Envy à son oreille.

- Alors prends moi.

Envy sursauta légèrement, et regarda Wrath droit dans les yeux.

- Pas ici...J'aimerais...qu'on prenne le temps...Dit Envy d'une voix rauque.

- D'accord.

Wrath retira brusquement sa main, poussa Envy et se releva. Envy resta un moment au sol regardant Wrath qui semblait subitement si attirant, si beau. Il n'avait rien de mignon ni d'adorable en cet instant. Il semblait si... Mature. Rien à voir avec l'enfant qu'il était quelques temps plus tôt. Envy se releva difficilement, subjugué par Wrath. Ce dernier jeta la tête en arrière, profitant de la légère brise.

- Rentrons! Fit Envy d'une voix rauque subitement exciter.

Wrath se mit à marcher, sautillant de contentement. Envy le suivait des yeux, hypnotisé par... Tout. Ses fesses, ses bras, ses cheveux, ses yeux. Aucune partie n'était plus belle qu'une autre. Arrivés devant la maison, Roy les attendait à la table de la cuisine. Envy se demanda subitement comment ils allaient faire. Il avait vraiment envie de Wrath. Et si il avait sa tenue habituelle, cela n'aurait pas passé inaperçu. Envy lança un regard à Wrath. Un tit gémissement plaintif échappa de ses lèvres. Roy ne pu qu'entendre ce gémissement.

- Je dois aller voir quelqu'un. Je reviens demain. Dit Roy.

Envy lui fit un petit sourire pour le remercier. Lorsque le colonel fut sorti, Envy chercha Wrath du regard, et se dirigea vers la chambre, le trouvant allongé, nu, dans une position plus que suggestive. Envy eut un sourire pervers et ôta le manteau de Roy, il ferma la porte et grimpa sur le lit, il vint vers Wrath à quatre pattes. Wrath se mis à genoux mis son doigt dans sa bouche, et le lécha en fixant Envy. Ce dernier gémit d'envie que ça soit autre chose qui soit dans sa bouche. Wrath continua son petit manège, puis se jeta sur le lit, s'allongeant sur le dos, et écarta les jambes, offrant une vue plus qu'excitante à Envy. Ce dernier s'avança vers lui et embrassa la gorge de Wrath.

- Je veux te goûter! Lui dit-il.

- Vas-y, ne t'en prive pas. Je suis tout à toi.

Après avoir dit cela, Wrath colla son corps à celui d'Envy, le fixant toujours dans le blanc des yeux, ceux-ci remplis de désir. Envy posa ses lèvres sur celle de Wrath, faisant glisser ses mains vers le postérieur du plus jeune. Envy massa le doux fessier de Wrath, tandis que celui-ci passait un genou entre les jambes d'Envy, frottant lentement ce qui s'y trouvait. Envy gémit, excité plus que jamais par le gamin sous lui, qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire subir cette si douce torture. Envy décida de se venger, et mordit la peau de Wrath au niveau du cou, faisant couler un fin filet de pierre rouge. Wrath poussa un petit cri tellement adorable que Envy soulagea sa douleur en lui léchant son cou avec douceur. Wrath n'en pouvait plus, et pressa un peu son bassin contre celui d'Envy, qui soupira de plaisir à ce contact. Envy se décolla un tout petit peu de Wrath, pour lui lécher le torse. Appréciant le doux son qu'était les gémissements de Wrath sous cette douce torture. Wrath se tortillait sur le lit, un plaisir plus que visible sur le visage, tandis qu'Envy descendait doucement sur son corps.

La langue d'Envy passa sur son sexe et Wrath poussa un gémissement particulièrement fort. A présent, les gémissements de Wrath avaient envahis la pièce. Envy se délectait des petits cris de l'enfant, il aimait tant entendre sa voix gémir son nom. De surcroît la déformation de sa voix par le plaisir avait quelqu'un chose d'excitant. Sur cette pensée, il pris le sexe de l'enfant dans sa bouche et entreprit de faire de très lent va et vient. Wrath n'était plus que gémissements et cris de plaisir. Cette langue autour de lui, lui faisait tourner la tête. Envy prenait un malin plaisir à aller doucement, malgré les nombreuses demandes muettes de Wrath.

- Envy... S'il... Te plait...

S'en fut trop pour Envy. Cette voix si sensuelle avait eu raison de lui. Il accéléra donc le mouvement de sa langue, faisant crier Wrath toujours plus fort. Les mains d'Envy caressaient par la même occasion l'intérieur de ses cuisses titillant ses testicules. Wrath ne pouvait supporter davantage cette douce torture, et éjacula dans la bouche d'Envy toujours autour de lui. Envy avala par grande goulée la précieuse semence de Wrath. Envy se releva, et embrassa Wrath avec douceur, une main sur son torse, l'autre allant lui caresser les cheveux. Wrath poussa un petit gémissement avant d'onduler son basin contre celui d'Envy. Il ne voulait pas attendre, il le désirait tant. Envy voulait tellement le prendre sauvagement. Mais il se rappela son si jeune âge, et même après tout cela, il pouvait ne pas être prêt.

- Wrath... Tu n'as que... 12 ans...

- T'es au courant que j'ai couché avec Kimbly? Fit Wrath en renversant Envy sur le lit.

Envy baissa la tête. Pourquoi le gamin gachait-il tout avec cette question ?

- J'avais cru comprendre, en effet.

- Donc...même si j'avais espéré que ça serait toi le premier...ne me fait pas de beau sentiment sous prétexte que je ne l'ai jamais fait...que je suis trop jeune...ou encore une autre raison x ou y...tu me veux oui ou non?

Envy déglutit, puis répondit :

- Oui... Bien sûr.

- Alors vas-y !

Envy lança un regard à Wrath qui était à présent au-dessus de lui. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur puis inversa leur position. Pour lui prouver qu'il était d'accord, et qu'il voulait aller plus loin, Wrath attrapa une main d'Envy, et commença à lécher langoureusement ses doigts Envy poussa un tout petit gémissement. Avant de lui écarter avec douceur les cuisses. Il lui caressa tendrement les cuisses, puis se rappela d'une chose. Il se releva et se pencha vers la commode. Wrath grogna et le regarda faire, regardant ses fesses. Envy se remit dans la même posture et tenta d'ouvrir le sachet de préservatif. Alors qu'Envy s'énervait à essayer d'ouvrir le sachet de préservatif, Wrath commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Il attrapa le sachet, l'ouvrit d'un coup sec, et le tendit à Envy. Wrath soupçonnait Envy de faire exprès pour éloigner le moment où ils devraient le faire. Envy le remercia d'un coup de langue sur ses lèvres et enfila le préservatif. Envy s'apprêtait à préparer Wrath avec ses doigts, quand celui-ci l'en empêcha.

- Prends-moi maintenant. Je t'en prie.

- Mais...Commença Envy.

Voyant qu'Envy n'était pas décidé à le prendre sans le préparer, Wrath poussa Envy, l'obligea à rester sur le dos, et se mis à califourchon sur lui, prêt d'une certaine partie. Il s'enfonça sur le sexe dressé d'Envy. Ce dernier voulut le repousser, ne pas lui faire mal, mais le visage remplit de plaisir de Wrath lui fit comprendre qu'il aimait ça. Wrath commença à bouger son bassin, émit un gémissement de plaisir suivit d'un soupir d'aise d'Envy qui posa ses mains sur les hanches du gamin, avec l'envie forte de lui faire lui-même, alors que la pression qu'exerçait les fesses de Wrath sur son pénis lui tirait quelque gémissant de plaisir entre les soupir d'aise. Envy tira Wrath vers lui et l'embrassa doucement. Malgré leur envie irrésistible de s'embrasser à pleine bouche, ils ne pouvaient que faire frôler leurs lèvres. Le souffle saccadé, Envy se saisit du sexe tendu de l'enfant, et le massa en rythme avec les coups de hanches. Wrath s'était redressé pour pouvoir mieux sentir Envy se mouvoir en lui, et la vue qu'il offrait à Envy était tout à fait exquise. Tandis qu'une de ses mains était toujours sur le pénis de Wrath, l'autre se posa sur la hanche de l'enfant, l'aidant accélérer le mouvement. Le faisant ainsi accélérer le mouvement, les gémissements de Wrath s'accélèrent en même temps tandis que la légère douleur qu'il avait eut au début s'était transformée en un réelle plaisir qui l'emmenait de plus en plus vers le Nirvana. Wrath n'en pouvait plus. La main du vert sur son sexe, et Envy en lui, ces sensations le rendait fou. Et dans un dernier cri d'extase, il éjacula en même temps que Envy dans ses fesses. La morsure du sperme froid d'Envy en lui. Lui fit pousser un autre gémissement adorable

Wrath ne prit pas la peine de faire sortir Envy de lui, et s'effondra sur le corps de son amant. Envy lui caressa les cheveux avec la respiration courte. Wrath releva la tête vers Envy, et lui sourit avant de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Envy ne chercha pas à approfondir le baiser, mais se délecta des lèvres rouges de plaisir de l'enfant, caressant toujours ses cheveux. Avant d'ôter Wrath de son sexe pour retirer le préservatif. Wrath regarda d'un oeil mauvais le préservatif, ce qui n'échappa pas à Envy, qui lui demanda pourquoi.

- Tu te rends pas compte qu'à cause de cette chose, je n'ai pas pu te sentir réellement en moi?! Sale bout de plastique !

- Je n'aurais pas prit, le risque que tu choppes une maladie ou autre. Protesta Envy.

- Mais Envy !

Ne trouvant rien à redire face au bout de plastique qu'était le préservatif, Wrath le regarda, Envy l'ayant jeté au sol. Wrath poussa Envy, attrapa le préservatif et l'observa sous tous les angles.

- Rien à faire. La prochaine fois, je veux pas que tu mettes de préservatif.

- Parce que tu veux une prochaine fois ?

Wrath rougis sous la question d'Envy, et tourna la tête. Envy émit un rire avant d'attraper Wrath et de coller son corps nu au sien pour savourer chaque parcelle de la peau de Wrath contre la sienne. Wrath répondit à l'étreinte de son amant, mettant sa tête dans le cou du plus vieux, savourant le contact de l'autre sur sa peau

- J'aime te sentir contre moi, fit doucement Envy en resserrant Wrath contre lui.

L'enfant frissonna sous la phrase, se remémorant ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Puis il lui caressa le cou en posant des baisers de l'autre côté de sa gorge. Envy gémit sous les baisers de Wrath.

- Wra... Wrath.

- Je t'aime Envy.

La phrase fusa comme une flèche jusqu'à son coeur. Il savait que le plus jeune l'aimait, mais l'entendre de sa bouche le rendait heureux. Envy le serra d'autant plus fort contre lui.

- Moi aussi.

Wrath se colla un peu plus à Envy. Toujours dans leur univers, ne pensant pas au reste, ils entendirent une porte claquée, et un homme râler.

- Saleté de fullmetal. Sale gosse égoïste.

Les deux homonculus se regardèrent étonné avant de se r'habiller pour que Roy ne les trouves pas ainsi. Ils descendirent à la cuisine voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Heu... ça va ? tenta Wrath d'une petite voix.

- Non ! Cette saleté de fullmetal m'a viré de mon bureau ! De MON bureau ! Tout ça parce j'avais pas le droit de rester plus longtemps... Il ne m'a même pas écouté !

- Mais tu ne devais pas aller voir quelqu'un ? interrogea Envy.

Roy le dévisagea un instant avant de soupirer. Roy avait cru qu'Envy comprendrait qu'ils voulaient les laisser seuls puisque c'était ce que Envy voulait. Wrath se rapprocha d'Envy et le prit par la main. Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue, tout en disant :

- Je suis fatigué. Bonne nuit.

Et sur ces mots le gamin sortit de la baraque. Envy soupira car il ne pouvait que se douter qu'il allait chez Dante. Roy remarqua l'hésitation d'Envy quant à rattraper Wrath.

- Pourquoi ne lui proposes-tu pas de rester ?

- ça ne servirait à rien... il Lui est fidèle... Fit Envy d'un ton un peu trop froid.

On pouvait voir clairement dans le visage d'Envy qu'il aurait voulut le rejoindre. Mais hors de question pour le vert d'aller chez sa mère. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Roy insista.

- Alors va avec lui.

- Hors de question. le ton d'Envy était sans appel.

- Je suis sûr qu'il n'attend qu'une chose, c'est que tu le rejoignes.

Cette phrase tourna en boucle dans la tête d'Envy, qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se détourna de Roy pour retourner en haut. Il était clairement hors de question qu'il retourne chez Dante. Il ne tenait pas à être enfermé entre quatre murs. C'est alors qu'il imagina Wrath là bas. Comment faisait-il ? Et s'il n'avait pas le choix ? Dante était prête à tout pour qu'on lui obéisse.

- Je l'aime. Mais assez pour retourner là bas ? Se demanda-t-il à lui même.

Il resta un instant sur le pallier sans bouger. Il soupira bruyamment, et sorti de la maison, se dirigeant vers l'endroit qu'il détestait le plus d'un pas assez lent. Arrivé devant la demeure, il hésita à nouveau. "Tout ça pour ce gosse" pensa-t-il. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la demeure, respira un grand coup et entra. Ce qu'il vit le pétrifia. Wrath était à terre, et Gluttony se trouvait près de lui.

- Gluttony, ça ira pour aujourd'hui. Wrath, j'espère que tu as bien compris, je ne veux plus que tu voies Envy. Il a une mauvaise influence sur toi.

Envy se recula avec lenteur. Il ne voulait pas qu'on fasse du mal à Wrath aprce qu'il l'aimait trop. Il en avait enfin prit confiance et c'était lui al cause du malheur du gosse.

- Tiens, quand on parle du loup. Tu es donc de retour, Envy. Oh ne me regarde pas comme ça, Wrath n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai demandé à Gluttony de se défouler sur Wrath, sache que ça fait une semaine qu'il n'a pas mangé, d'où l'état du gamin. Envy, reviens-tu parmi nous ?

Envy regarda Wrath sans un mot. Il n'arrivait même pas à penser à la réponse qu'il devait donner. Wrath, toujours au sol, tentait de se relevait, essaya de se tourner vers Envy, mais il était épuisé.

- Dante, dis Dante, je peux le manger, hein dis ?

- Gluttony, j'ai dis non, nous avons encore besoin de lui. Mais je t'autorise à aller voir dans le village plus bas. Mais n'oublie pas on régime.

Envy fit un pas en avant pour aller aider Wrath, tout en lançant un regard froid à Gluttony le genre de regard qu'il avait tant de fois utiliser pour lui donner un ordre et que Lust était absente. Gluttony recula sous le regard d'Envy, et sortie de la grande salle. Wrath avait la respiration courte et saccadée, et tremblait de tout son corps. Envy le releva et le serra contre lui, utilisant ses bras comme une armure pour le gosse. Wrath étouffa un sanglot, le corps tendu. Dante soupira d'exaspération.

- Depuis quand penses-tu à quelqu'un d'autre que ta propre personne, Envy ?

Le concerner ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de soulever Wrath et de faire un pas vers la sortie.

- Lust. Pride. Sloth. Venez ici, nous avons de la visite. Appela Dante, sous les yeux d'Envy.

- Je ne resterais pas ici une minute de plus, n'y compte pas.

- Alors laisse Wrath ici. Sa punition était méritée.

Envy l'ignora et marcha vers la sortie. Alors que Sloth, Pride et Lust apparurent, Envy s'arrêta net.

- Vous pensez vraiment avoir une chance contre moi ? Demanda-t-il avant d'éclater d'un rire sadique.

- Seuls, non. Mais à nous trois, on devrait pouvoir t'avoir.

Envy émit un rire sardonique en resserrant Wrath contre lui.

- Même à trois, vous n'avez aucune chance. Abandonnez. S'écria le vert décidemment trop sûr de lui.

Envy avait un doute sur ses chances de réussites. Si Pride devinait où ils retomberaient s'il sautait en l'air, si Lust l'attaquait à distance tout comme Sloth. Il cachait heureusement, sa peur à merveille Lust s'énerva face au calme du vert

- Ne soit pas trop sûr de toi. Nous sommes trois homonculus très puissants !

- Comparer à moi vous êtes juste de la pâté pour chat! Informa Envy.

- Je ne te permets pas... commença Pride.

- Relâche Wrath. Tu ne comptes quand même pas te battre avec ce gosse dans les bras ?! continua Sloth.

- La victoire ne nous sera que plus facile. acheva Lust, un sourire aux lèvres.

Envy resserra d'autant plus sa prise contre Wrath avant de le monter, sur son dos, le forçant à accrocher ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour ne pas tomber.

* * *

Ouah ça tue une fin pareille XD

Suite au prochain chapitre. Envy va-t-il réussir à sauver l'amour de sa vie ?


	7. Freedom Please

_**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire**_

Auteur : Wravy et Angelscythe =D

Disclaimers : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa, sauf les deux poufs du chap 4.

Genre : Yaoi, viol, prostitution, adultère, pédophilie…

Couple : Hou la, plein XD seront mis au court des chapitres ceux qui auront été fait. RoyEnvy, EnvyWrath, WrathKimbley, GreedEnvy \o/

Note : Bon c'est moi (Angelscythe) qui choisit les titres alors si ils sont miteux…merci de pas le dire XD

Réponse aux rewiews :

A Akai Tenshi :

De Wravy :

J'avais pas pensé à l'idée qu'Envy se retrouve emprisonné chez Dante, j'avoue *regard vicieux en direction d'Envy*  
Nan mais on pouvait pas lui faire ça, le pauvre xd  
Et contente que le lemon t'es plu =) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant !

Bisous

D'Angelscythe : Le lemon, on ne peut QUE remercier Wravy, je me foule pas moi, je suis l'emmerdeuse de service qui fait que Envy veut pas finalement XD *sent qu'elle va se faire tuer* C'est quand même pas pour rien que je kidnappe Wravy pour qu'elle me fasse mes lemons.

Le prochain chapitre, c'est NOW *s'applaudit toute seule pour sa débilité* Bon okay, ça va mal aujourd'hui…tant pis =D Alors la réponse à ta question…VyVy finira-t-il chez Dante ? Tu vas le savoir maintenant ^-^

Kisu

Angelscythe

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Freedom, please.**_

Envy dévisagea les trois homonculus ça promettait d'être dur. Il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne. S'il s'en sortait. Il devait absolument protéger Wrath des coups, sinon il risquait de le perdre. Il aurait bien déglutit de la pierre rouge pour lui en donner mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment alors qu'il allait se battre contre eux. Il n'était pas vraiment les plus puissants à part Pride qui était dans le top 5. Sloth ne valait pas grand chose en combat, et Lust se vantait pour rien. Seul Pride pouvait lui poser de réel problème. Seulement voilà, avec l'enfant sur le dos, le combat n'allait pas être aisé. Il avait bon être le plus fort des homonculus creusant déjà un grand écart entre lui et Greed niveau force, il se retrouverait réellement en mauvais état à la fin de son combat, mais il était prêt à prendre tout les coups possible pour protéger son amour.

Ce fut Lust qui engagea le combat, courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait en direction d'Envy. Ce dernier se tint prêt, il sauta au-dessus de Lust et retomba bien sur ses omoplates, l'aplatissant sur le sol. Lust s'enfonça dans le sol et Envy esquiva une attaque de Sloth, tant bien que mal. Envy fut déstabilisé par les sanglots de Wrath d'avoir sa mère qui se battait contre Envy et qui avait bien manqué de le toucher. Par cette déstabilisation. Envy eut tout juste le temps d'éviter une attaque à l'épée de Pride en s'abaissant. Il glissa son pied entre les deux jambes de Pride et donna un coup sec sur la gauche pour le faire tomber. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que Lust se relève si rapidement, et ne put contrer l'attaque dans son dos. Les ongles lui transpercèrent la peau, frôlant la colonne vertébrale, et malgré tout Wrath ne semblait pas avoir été toucher, tout autre qu'un homonculus serait restée paralyser à vie mais Envy se régénéra rapidement. Envy s'apprêta à frapper Pride quand il sentit un poids descendre de ces épaules. Envy regarda Wrath s'éloigner avec un air triste et de surcroît il partait vers Dante. Une silhouette sombre intercepta le gamin. Un habit d'homonculus, mais il ne s'agissait pas de Pride ou de Gluttony.

- Que Martel le garde. Annonça Greed.

- Greed ?! S'exclamèrent toutes les personnes présentes.

- Que fais-tu ici ? J'ai dit ne plus vouloir te voir ! Cria fermement Dante.

Greed regarda Envy. C'était à lui qu'il voulait parler pas aux autres. Kimblee s'approcha de l'avarice. Il avait l'envie d'exploser des choses et ça se voyait.

- 'Vy, je voulais savoir si ça allait après...bah tu vois quoi! Je suis aller voir l'autre là où tu logeais. Et il m'a dit que toi et Wrath allait chez une certaine "Elle". J'ai capté que vous alliez chez Dante... alors j'ai rassemblé mes chimères et Zolf pour venir t'aider, je me doutais bien que tu devrais te battre contre plusieurs personnes à la foi.

Envy regardait toujours Greed, surpris.

- Heu... Tu es censé me remercier là, mec. Fit Greed moqueur.

- Uniquement si on gagne. Répondit Envy.

- Greeeed ? Je peux exploser quelque chose ? Demanda Kimblee.

- Je sens qu'on va gagner. Répondit Greed au vert.

L'avarice se tourna vers Kimblee et hocha la tête. Kimblee eut un large sourire et s'avança vers les homonculus adverse. Pride, nullement impressionné, fonça sur Kimblee. Mais celui-ci eu largement le temps de faire exploser le sol, envoyant Sloth et Lust en l'air. Sloth se réceptionna au sol et préféra courir vers Envy pour l'attaquer sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre le bouclier de Greed. Mais alors qu'elle allait frapper, Greed se mit devant Envy et envoya valser la jeune homonculus. Alors qu'Envy s'occupait tant bien que mal de Pride, Kimblee tenait Lust éloigné. La luxure s'éloigna plus vite que Kimblee qui se disait que ça devait être fun d'exploser un homonculus. Envy décocha un coup de pied dans le menton de Pride l'envoyant voler contre le mur et Greed frappa de son poing aussi dur que du diamant dans l'estomac de Sloth.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que celle-ci soit déjà épuisée.

- Tu parles d'un homonculus. Elle a rien dans le ventre. Se moqua Greed

Envy évita un coup d'épée dans une rondade et vint se placer derrière Greed pour qu'il lui serve de bouclier le temps qu'il reprenne un peu son souffle.

- Tu vas survivre ?

- Porte quelqu'un en le protégeant, lui faisant éviter un maximum de coup, et on en reparlera. Rétorqua Envy, en esquivant un nouveau coup de Pride.

- D'accord. Répondit Greed.

Et sur ces mots, il attrapa Envy, une main sous les genoux, l'autre sous les omoplates. L'avarice sauta en l'air et s'écrasa de tout son poids sur Pride. Envy tentait de faire lâcher Greed.

- Mais lâche moi, imbécile !

- Imbécile, oui, mais imbécile heureux, encore plus ! Fit Greed un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Greed sauta au sol, puisqu'il tenait jusqu'à présent sur les épaules de Pride, avant de lui décocher un coup de pied dans le dos l'envoyant à deux trois mètres de lui. Et ce tenant toujours Envy.

- Greeeed vire ta main de mon postérieur, et lâche moi ! Fit semblant de s'énerver Envy.

- Et oh, si monsieur n'a pas remarqué, je me bats, moi !

- Tu te bats pas, tu me tripotes! Protesta Envy.

Greed eut un sourire et s'abaissa pour éviter un coup de Pride avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans le visage le réexpédiant à plusieurs mètres. Il sentit subitement que quelque chose le mouillait, il râla, se retourna et donna un coup de pied dans Sloth en se tournant.

- Mais tu vas virer de là, poisson sur pattes ?! Zolf, occupe toi d'elle !

Kimblee se tourna et couru vers Sloth et la fit exploser dans l'immédiat. Greed, Envy et l'alchimiste écarlate, furent trempés par Sloth.

- Oh non ! Envy est trempé, pauvre chou ! Fit Greed sarcastique.

- Moque toi, moque toi, dès qu'on a fini, je me venge, compte là dessus. Grogna Envy.

Greed sourit à Envy avant de sauter en l'air pour éviter une attaque de Lust.

- Greed-samaaaaaaaa. Cria Martel.

Greed et Envy tournèrent le regard en même temps pour voir. Dante tirait Wrath de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci était secoué comme un palmier vers Dante, puis vers Martel. Greed tint fermement Envy contre lui et couru vers une de ses chimères protéger et décocha un coup, plutôt gentil, dans le ventre de Dante. Il lança un regard content à Sa créatrice et observa que Martel reprenait bien le gosse.

- Roa, Dolchatte sortez avec Martel! Dit Greed avant de faire un signe de tête.

- J'en peux plus, j'suis fatigué et ça me gonfle. Greed, finissons-en, veux tu ? fit Envy d'un ton las.

- A tes ordres.

Le brun, repoussa encore une fois Dante et fit signe à ses chimères de sortir.

- Zolf! Appela Greed.

L'alchimiste écarlate lui lança un regard.

- Vas-y à fond! Lui dit Greed.

L'alchimiste Ecarlate eut un grand sourire carnassier. Greed sortit avec Envy et quelques secondes après Zolf sortit, les mains dans les poches et la maison s'effondra dans une grande explosion. Greed regarda le spectacle, presque émerveillé.

- Bon, tu peux me lâcher maintenant, Greed. Je peux marcher.

- Ah bon ?

Greed resserra sa prise.

- Martel va t'occuper de Wrath au bar. Roa, Dolchatte avec Martel. Les autres accompagnez-les. Zolf je te laisse t'occuper d'eux si ils s'en sortent. Fit Greed donnant ses directives avant de marcher un peu, toujours Envy dans ses bras.

Envy tentait d'échapper à la prise de Greed, sans grand succès. Greed le posa dans une ruelle.

- Faut que je te parle 'Vy. Annonça Greed d'un ton grave.

- Tu me fais peur, là. C'est grave ? demanda Envy, inquiet.

Greed posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Envy. Il le regarda bien dans les yeux un instant puis se pencha et l'embrassa.

D'abord surpris, Envy se repris et repoussa Greed brusquement. Greed soupira. Il serra Envy dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé. Lui Annonça Greed.

- Mais que... Comment? Enfin... Pourquoi ?!

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Mais pourquoi tu m'aimes ?!

- Ta personnalité, ton corps de rêve, ton art du combat...Tu es intelligent, drôle quand tu tues pas des gens, et même ça, ça te rend attirant et pis niveau sexuel...t'es de la bombe atomique

- Mais je... Non enfin... Non !

Envy ne savait comment réagir face à la déclaration de Greed. Certes il l'appréciait, mais ça s'arrêtait là, il aimait Wrath. Greed lui prit le visage dans les mains en le voyant un peu perturbé.

- Je sais que tu aimes Wrath...je voulais juste que tu sois au courant...

Greed le relâcha et se tourna, il s'éloigna et fit un signe de main pour lui dire au revoir. Envy reste planté là, perdu dans ses pensées. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Greed pouvait l'aimer. Il le regarda partir sans vraiment le voir partir. Envy courut pour le rattraper en se rendant compte qu'il ignorait où il était.

- Hey... Hey Greed attend. On est où là ?

Greed se rappela alors que le point faible d'Envy, c'était son sens de l'orientation très peu développé.

- Hum...Ici c'est la vieille centrale! Annonça Greed.

- La quoi ?

- La vieille centrale ! soupira Greed.

Envy pouvait vraiment avoir l'air stupide des fois. Greed l'attrapa donc et le reprit dans ses bras. Envy n'osa pas bouger, de peur de le vexer, et baissa les yeux pour regarder le sol. Greed l'emmena vers la Centrale actuelle. Pendant ce temps, Envy était plongé dans ses pensées. Il revoyait les rares bons moments qu'il avait eu avec Greed. Et dire que depuis tout ce temps, il n'avait rien remarqué. Il n'avait pas compris, que ses caresses sur son visage quand il était crévé de l'avoir trop fait, était de l'amour et pas de l'amitié. Envy se sentit mal, il n'avait pas vu chez Wrath, Chez Greed et même chez Roy.

- Pourquoi suis-je aussi con ? se demanda-t-il à lui même, doucement.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Envy leva les yeux vers Greed étonné, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il avait parler à voix haute. Envy soupira, et lui dit de laisser tomber. Greed compris mal ce qu'avait dit Envy puisqu'il l'avait grogner.

- T'es malade! Je te laisse pas tomber! S'écria Greed.

- Mais je ne parlais pas de moi ! Râla Envy face au quiproquos.

Greed continuait d'avancer, Envy toujours dans ses bras.

- Tu Veux aller au Devil's Nest? Interrogea Greed à la bifurcation où ils devaient choisir entre la maison de Roy ou le Devil's Nest.

- Pourquoi pas.

Envy n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Il n'avait pas envie de revoir Roy pour l'instant. Greed sourit et l'emmena jusqu'au Devil's Nest. Alors qu'Envy s'attendait à ce que Greed le dépose devant, celui-ci n'en fit rien et monta directement dans la chambre, puis jeta Envy sur le lit.

- Une dernière fois... S'il te plait...

Envy serra les poings.

- Greed! S'écria Envy.

Le pseudo requin lui fit un léger regard suppliant avant de s'installer à califourchon sur lui. Envy ferma les yeux, Greed n'avait jamais été dupe comparé à ce qu'aimait Envy dans les actes sexuels.

- Je... On peut pas... tenta Envy.

- Ne me dit pas que tu n'en pas envie, je sais que tu aimes ce que je te fais, murmura sensuellement Greed à l'oreille du vert.

Envy tenta de se débattre. Puis repoussa franchement Greed.

- Désolé...mais j'ai promis à Wrath. Dit le vert.

Greed fit une mine déçu, et baissa la tête.

- Mais... S'il te plait.

Il releva la tête vers Envy, le regard largement suppliant.

- J'en ai vraiment besoin.

- Besoin de quoi? De baisser? Y a plein de chimère ici...et "Zolf"...Il est tellement...mieux que moi! Essaya Envy.

- Non. Tu es vraiment irremplaçable. Et je n'ai pas envie de baiser. Je veux te faire l'amour, juste une fois. Après promis je te laisse tranquille.

Envy secoua la tête avec ferveur. Il ne voulait pas que Greed lui dise ça. Il aurait trop dur à refuser ainsi.

- Okay...mais ça sera 3 millions par minutes. Tenta Envy connaissant le connaît avaricieux de Greed mieux que personne.

- Ok.

Le regard sérieux de Greed fit perdre tous ses moyens à Envy. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il le prendrait au sérieux.

- Euh...tu... sais que moyennant que tu prennes 10 minutes ça te ferra 30 millions? Fit Envy d'un ton gêné.

Greed fixa Envy droit dans les yeux.

- Je m'en fous. Je veux te faire l'amour. C'est tout.

Envy le repoussa violemment, se leva et courut en bas. Il chercha Wrath des yeux pour pouvoir filer. Il ne voulait pas avoir face à Greed comme ça. Il ne le supporterait pas. Il aurait encore l'impression...comme pour Roy. Il ne faisait que brisé les coeurs des gens autour de lui.

- Wrath, cria Envy, on s'en va.

Quand il vit arriver l'enfant, il l'attrapa par la main et le tira dehors. Il le pris dans ses bras dès qu'ils furent dehors, et il coura, il ignorait où. Pas chez Roy, pas chez Greed. Il se laissa tomber dans la rue alors que la pluie se mettait à tomber. Envy leva la tête vers le ciel et gueula:

- SALOPEEEEEEEEE. A l'adresse de la pluie.

Wrath n'osait rien dire, de peur d'énerver encore plus Envy.

- Putain on va où maintenant ?! Cria Envy, vraiment énervé.

Il appuya sa tête sur celle de Wrath. Il était déjà en meilleur état même s'il était encore dans un mauvais état.

- Envy... J'ai mal... murmura Wrath, évitant le regard de son aîné.

- Où ça ?

- Là.

Wrath lui montra sa hanche du côté droit. Envy toucha doucement cette partie, et entendit Wrath gémir. Envy regarda bêtement autour de lui.

- Il te faut du désinfectant…des bandages...du...de...de la pierre rouge. Fit Envy d'un ton stressé.

Wrath posa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Envy, le souffle court.

- Ca me brûle... fait quelque chose...

Envy s'énerva contre le sol. Qu'es-ce qu'il pouvait faire au juste? Il avait toujours été un bon à rien. Soudain, alors qu'Envy était plongé dans ses pensées, Wrath gémit un peu plus fort.

- C'est rien, Wrath. Essaya de le rassurer Envy. Je... je vais trouver une solution.

Le vert prit son courage à deux mains et souleva le gamin. Le Devil's Nest n'était pas loin. Avec un peu de chance Greed était toujours en haut. Envy fit donc un pas vers le bar. Arrivé devant, il appela Kimblee.

- Tu peux trouver des bandages et du désinfectant?

Envy avait pris garde d'être bien juste devant les escaliers qui permettait de sortir du Devil's Nest. Kimblee secoua la tête, il n'avait pas de ça ici.

- Tu es sûr ? Et tu n'aurais rien pour... Laisse tomber. Dit Envy en entendant les bruits de pas caractéristique de Greed.

- Zolf, tu parles à qui ? Lança Greed.

Envy lui fit signe de ne pas lui dire qu'il était là.

- Personne, pourquoi ?

- Tu deviens encore plus fou que je le pensais! Dit Greed d'un ton sarcastique alors qu'il avait presque fini de descendre les escaliers.


	8. Unique choix

_**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire**_

Auteur : Wravy et Angelscythe =D

Disclaimers : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa, sauf les deux poufs du chap 4.

Genre : Yaoi, viol, prostitution, adultère, pédophilie…

Couple : Hou la, plein XD seront mis au court des chapitres ceux qui auront été fait.

Royenvy, WrathEnvy, GreedEnvy, KimbleyWrath… plein ? façon de le voir au faite.

Réponse de rewiew :

A Akai-tenshi :

De Wravy :Merci pour ton message =)  
Bah écoute, je ne peux rien te dire, je te laisse juste lire la suite que voici ! En espérant que ça te plaira toujours autant.

Bisous

D'Angelscythe : Comme, je me tue à le dire à une foule incalculable ( au faite si mais ça fait mieux comme ça) Les chapitres sont déjà écrit bien à l'avance ^-^ C'est juste un choix de les mettre toutes les semaines et pas tout les jours.

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Unique choix**_

Envy, le souffle court, ne s'attendait pas à ce que Greed arrive. Il fit un pas en arrière pour l'éviter, mais il avait oublié qu'il était contre les escaliers qui menait dehors et tomba dedans, Wrath en gémît, sa hanche tapant contre le mur.

- Envy ?! S'étonna Greed en le voyant.

Wrath, contre Envy, se mit à pleurer.

- J'ai mal, Envy... Je t'en prie...

Envy caressa doucement les cheveux de Wrath, le calmant légèrement, et évita le regard de Greed.

- Je... On va trouver quelque chose, fait moi confiance.

- Je t'aime... murmura Wrath contre Envy.

- Je sais... moi aussi.

Greed attrapa le gamin, ou plutôt l'arracha à Envy et alla l'allonger dans le divan. Il recommence à donner des directives à ses chimères et Zolf. Envy regarda faire Greed, étonné. Greed alla chercher quelque chose en haut et revint. Il s'installa prêt du gamin, un pot contenant des choses rosées. A moitié vide. Greed soupira et ouvrit le bocal et força au gosse d'en manger le quart. Envy regardait Greed de travers.

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

Greed le fixa quelques secondes, avant de se retourner vers Wrath qui avalait tant bien que mal. Une fois qu'il eut finit de manger, Greed regarda son bocal de pierre rouge tristement puis se tourna vers Envy et se leva pour venir jusqu'à lui.

- Tu ne comprends vraiment pas? Interrogea le bouclier invincible.

- Non.

Un ange passa. Greed se demandait réellement si Envy n'était pas un bête des fois.

- 'Vy...réfléchit. Je sais que t'es pas con, alors ouvre tes beaux yeux et réfléchit. Tu sais c'est à ça que ça sert ton cerveau!

- Mais...

Envy prit le temps de réfléchir, mais rien à faire. il ne voyait toujours pas.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Un deuxième ange passa. Greed soupira.

- Je rectifie ce que tu avais dit...ce n'est pas ton intelligence qui est un de tes traits de caractère que tu as que j'aime. Parce que visiblement tu en es démuni. Disons alors qu'il s'agit de ton adorable débilité.

- Mais je ne suis pas débile ! Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, c'est tout !

Envy fit mine de bouder, et Greed soupira encore plus.

_"Il est vraiment con des fois..."_ pensa Greed en regardant le vert.

Greed se tourna et observa ses chimères satteler à soigner Wrath sous sa demande.

- Bon Greed, j'aime pas quand tu ne fais pas ce que je dis. Alors explique-moi !

- T'es con. lui dit Greed.

Envy le regarda les yeux ronds, grands ouvert.

- Pardon ?! S'énerva le vert.

Greed croisa les bras en regardant Envy. Ou plus précisément le dévorait des yeux.

- Quoi ?! J'ai un truc sur la tronche ?! S'énerva encore plus le vert.

Greed soupira, Envy le désespérait des fois. Greed attrapa Envy, toujours assit dans les escaliers et le colla à lui, transformant ses bras en bouclier pour qu'Envy ne puisse s'en dégager. Il se pencha à son oreille et la mordilla légèrement.

- Je le fais pour toi! C'est parce que tu semblais si triste de le voir comme ça...

Envy mis quelques temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Mais... Enfin je... tu !

Greed soupira.

- T'avais pas compris quoi dans: " je t'aime"? Je? Il s'agit de moi Greed. Te? Il s'agit de toi Envy ou aime? Il s'agit d'un verbe qui dit à une personne qu'il ne vit que pour lui.

Le corps d'Envy commença à trembler, et comme lorsqu'il était chez Roy, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Je suis désolé... tellement désolé, Greed...

Greed serra Envy contre lui avec douceur pour ne pas bêtement lui broyer le corps.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Si tu l'aimes, s'il t'aime, je veux te voir avec lui et heureux. Si il te rend triste je te jure que je le tue. Annonça Greed sérieux.

- Non ! Je veux pas que tu le tues ! s'indigna Envy. S'il me fait du mal... Et puis non, je l'aime et j'ai confiance en lui, il ne me fera jamais de mal !

- Si tu le dis... J'espère pour toi...Et pour sa vie. Murmura Greed.

Greed relâcha avec lenteur Envy.

- Tu es sûr...pas une dernière fois? Interrogea Greed en espérant un peu.

- Je... Greed non...

Envy baissa la tête, il savait qu'un rien pouvait le faire changer d'avis. Greed en profita, et laissa ses mains glisser jusqu'aux fesses du vert, le collant un peu plus contre lui. Envy ferma les yeux et détourna la tête tandis que les mains de Greed lui caressaient lentement le postérieur. Greed glissa un genou entre les jambes d'Envy, et massa doucement ce qui s'y trouvait.

- Greed... non je... Wrath...

- Une dernière fois. Lui murmura Greed.

Envy poussa un gémissement et les lèvres de Greed capturèrent les siennes. Envy se colla à Greed en se haïssant dans l'immédiat tandis qu'il répondait au baiser de l'avarice. Le baiser était ardent, et les mains de Greed, toujours sur le postérieur d'Envy, se déplacèrent sur le corps de celui-ci. Envy enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules de Greed de colère de se laisser faire. Mais il continuait de lui répondre au baiser et se collait même à lui. Greed ne disait rien, il ne sentait presque pas les ongles d'Envy s'enfonçaient, et le souleva du sol, le prenant dans ses bras, Envy passant ses jambes autour des hanches de Greed. Les mains de Greed s'infiltrèrent sous le short-jupe d'Envy pour aller lui caresser sensuellement l'aine tandis qu'il le collait au mur et que le baiser allait en crescendo niveau ardeur.

Quand le baiser cessa, Envy dû se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de crier face aux caresses que lui procurait son amant. Envy se pressa d'autant plus fort contre Greed sous le sourire de celui-ci qui continuait ses caresses sensuelles. Inconsciemment, Envy fit bouger son bassin, le collant plus près de celui de Greed, qui soupira de bien être. Le brun voulait le prendre là immédiatement, en public tant qu'a faire, il avait tellement envie de lui comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs. Le faire en public, rien de plus excitant, se disait Greed en continuant ses caresses. Le corps d'Envy se cambra, voulant plus de contact. Greed le fit languir avec plaisir car Envy serait d'autant plus exciter quand il le prendrait. Envy ne savait plus où il en était. Il voulait que Greed le prenne sauvagement, mais ne voulait pas rendre Wrath triste à cause d'une bêtise. Les mains de Greed sur son corps urent raison de lui, et il se laissa complètement aller contre Greed. Ses doigts glissant sous le pantalon de cuir de Greed pour le lui ôter et enfin pouvoir le sentir en lui.

- Greed... Dépêche. Murmura Envy, la voix emplit de désir, qui ne voulait pas s'éterniser.  
Au contraire, Greed prit tout son temps. La langue de Greed passa avec lenteur sur le cou d'Envy tendit que sa main enfuie sous le pantalon d'Envy entamait de lent va et vient. Envy remuait les hanches, incitant implicitement Greed à accélérer le mouvement, ce que l'autre ne fit pas.  
- Je veux que notre dernière fois soit merveilleuse.  
La voix sensuelle fit frissonner Envy. La lenteur des mains de Greed sur son sexe le rendait, de surcroît fou de plaisir et un léger gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Envy plaqua une de ses mains sur sa propre bouche, pour empêcher les gémissements de sortir une fois de plus de celle-ci. Greed en eut un sourire et continua son manège de sa main tandis que sa langue allait à nouveau rencontrer la gorge d'Envy.  
- Putain Greed... Plus vite...  
Si Greed n'avait pas été si proche du vert, il n'aurait jamais pu entendre la demande, celle-ci ayant été faite d'une petite voix. Greed se contenta donc simplement de lui mordiller le cou et de garder ses vas et vient à même vitesse. Envy poussa brusquement Greed, les projetant tout deux au sol, Envy à califourchon sur l'autre.  
- 'Vy. Grogna Greed.  
Le brun attrapa le vert et le colla à lui rejoignant leur lèvres alors qu'il tentait de se relever. Envy grogna lui aussi, mais se laissa tout de même faire, ses hanches collées à celles du brun, les bougeant sensuellement. Greed recolla Envy au mur tout en l'embrassant et, ce coup-ci, accepta de lui abaisser son short-jupe. Regardant sa convoitise, la dévorant des yeux, Greed ralenti encore plus le mouvement de sa main, déjà très peu rapide, faisant de nouveau grogner Envy de frustration. Avant de le r'accélérer subitement quand Envy colla d'autant plus ses hanches contre lui. Envy passa ses bras derrière la nuque du brun, se collant toujours plus à celui-ci.

- 'Vy... Envyyyyy... cria légèrement une voix.  
Greed cessa tout mouvement de sa main, et Envy releva la tête. Wrath gémissait de douleur juste à côté, pendait qu'il... était avec un autre.  
- Greed, je dois aller voir ce qu'il a... murmura Envy en tentant de se rhabiller.  
- Laisse-le trente secondes, on s'occupe déjà de lui ! Rétorqua le brun, frustré.  
Greed jeta un regard derrière lui et fit un signe discret à Martel de l'emmener à l'étage pour qu'on s'occupe du gamin. Lorsque Greed reposa son attention sur Envy, celui-ci était déjà habillé, et on pouvait lire sur son visage l'inquiétude qu'il le hantait.  
- Roh, c'est bon va le voir! Dit Greed avant d'aller se servir un verre d'alcool.  
Envy lança un regard désolé au brun, puis fila voir l'enfant. Le vert grimpa donc les escaliers et trouva la chambre où était Wrath. Il entra donc dans la pièce et s'approcha du gamin.  
-'Vy... murmura Wrath, la voix faible.  
- Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas, lui répondit Envy en le prenant dans ses bras.  
Le gamin serra son poing et tenta de l'abattre dans le visage d'Envy. Envy s'éloigna, surpris.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Wrath ?! S'énerva le vert.  
- Je... ne suis pas... complètement... con, Envy. Je... croyais que... tu le savais... que tu l'avais... compris.  
La voix de Wrath était saccadée, l'enfant ayant du mal à prononcer chaque mot;  
- Je... euh? à propos de quoi?

- Tu n'es... qu'un salaud... Tu m'as fait croire... que tu m'aimais... Et par derrière tu... vas voir Greed... je te déteste.  
Wrath avait de plus en plus de mal à parler, là colère s'emparant de lui.

- Mais...bordel, je t'aime…c'est juste que Greed...T'es pas le seul à m'aimer figure-toi et il m'a limite supplier pour une dernière fois...

- Rien à foutre. C'est moi... ou le reste. Et je vois que tu as... déjà choisis. Alors casse toi.  
Wrath tourna la tête pour qu'Envy ne voit pas ses larmes coulées, mais trop tard.

- C'est toi! Wrath...je te jure que c'est toi...je voulais je...

Wrath se tourna, non sans mal, sur le côté, tournant le dos à Envy et grimaçant de douleur. Envy ne savait pas quoi faire pour rassurer l'enfant. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il aimait, voilà qu'Envy n'arrivait pas à le rassurer. Envy, l'attrapa le retourna et l'embrassa avec douceur.  
- Je te jure que c'est toi, si tu veux on part maintenant...

Wrath ne dit rien, mais se tourna vers Envy et le regarda attentivement, se demandant si le vert était sincère. Envy lui fit un regarda doux avant de le serrer dans ses bras pour tenter de le mettre en confiance. Wrath tenta d'abord de le repousser, mais finalement il profita de l'étreinte et attira Envy un peu plus vers lui. Envy se retrouva donc à moitié collé au gamin, il essayait de ne pas presser sur des zones douloureuses pour l'enfant. Celui-ci se colla un peu plus contre Envy, qui tentait de ne pas être trop prêt de lui afin de ne pas lui faire trop mal. Envy se décollait donc à mesure que Wrath se collait à lui.

- 'Vyvy... murmura Wrath, grimaçant légèrement de douleur face à l'effort qu'il devait faire pour parler.

- Oui? Interrogea Envy avec douceur.

Wrath ne dit rien, baissa la tête, les joues rouges de honte. Envy réitéra donc sa question.

- Je suis désolé...

- Mais pourquoi ?! C'est ma faute... répondit Envy, l'air coupable collé au visage.

- Non... Je... tu peux aller... avec lui si... tu veux...

Si Wrath avait été en meilleur état, il se serait énervé contre lui même de ne pas pouvoir parler correctement.

- Wrath...je veux pas te faire de mal...si tu veux pas...je veux dire vraiment...si c'est ton coeur qui parle...Fit Envy laissant la phrase en suspens.

Wrath détourna la tête, ne souhaitant pas affronter le regard d'Envy.

- Vas-y... Je te dis...

- Wrath...Fit Envy malgré tout.

- Vas-y.

Le ton sec de Wrath était sans appel, mais Envy savait que Wrath allait lui en vouloir s'il y allait. Pourtant il était des plus excités malgré leur engueulade, et il savait que cette forme d'excitation ne pouvait être calmée que par Greed. Wrath se retourna, non sans mal, faisant de nouveau dos à Envy, et laissa une nouvelle fois les larmes coulées le long de ses joues rougies. Envy se leva avec lenteur. Greed, qui avait suivi toute la conversation, s'écarta de la porte.

_" Il est vraiment amoureux, le gosse..."_ pensa-t-il, avec un léger pincement au coeur.

Il eut d'autant plus un pincement au coeur quand Envy attrapa Wrath et le prit dans ses bras.

- Envy, vas-y... Dépêche ! Murmura Wrath, assez fort pour que Greed l'entende.

_" Il fait passer le désir d'Envy avant le sien..."_ pensa Greed, le coeur ratant un battement.

- Va te faire foutre! Répondit Envy.

- Seulement par toi ! S'énerva Wrath, grimaçant alors de douleur par le fait d'avoir dû crier.

- Euh...?

- Rah laisse... tomber... Va le rejoindre... Avant d'avoir trop... Mal... soupira Wrath, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à accepter ce qu'il disait à Envy...

Envy ignora ce que dit Wrath et il le porta jusqu'à la porte pour sortir.

- Lâche-moi... Tu vas pas... Rester dans cet état... Envy !

Le cri de Wrath fit sursauter Envy, qui ne s'y attendait pas. Le visage de l'enfant se crispa à nouveau sous la douleur.

- Dans quel état? Je vais très bien, c'est toi qui est mal en point.

- Pas la peine... De mentir... Envy, va le... rejoindre je te... dis...

Wrath repris son souffle, tant bien que mal.

- Qu'es-ce que je viens de te dire?

Wrath tenta de frapper Envy de son poing, mais ne réussi qu'à le toucher légèrement.

- Tu me gonfles... vas-y je te dis...

Envy préféra de loin embrasser à pleine bouche Wrath. Wrath gémit légèrement, mais n'arrivait pas à se détendre.

- Envy... Si tu n'y vas pas... Tu...

- Je rien du tout. ça suffit, Wrath, je peux me retenir.

- Justement... je veux pas que... tu te retiennes... pour moi.

Envy s'énerva.

- Alors peut-être que tu devrais te décider une fois pour toute, tu m'as demandé de faire un choix, je l'ai fait. Et maintenant tu voudrais que je revienne dessus?

- Mais tu ne comprends pas que je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi, et encore moins comme ça ?!

Wrath avait dit cette phrase d'un trait, et eu énormément de mal à reprendre son souffle, celui-ci très saccadé. Envy grogna et sortit de la pièce en tenant toujours Wrath. Bien entendu, Greed avait suivit toute la conversation. Il trouva courageux que le gamin pense d'abord à Envy, surtout dans ces circonstances.

_"Il est prêt à me laisser Envy rien que pour le rendre heureux..."_ pensa tristement le brun

Se rendant compte que l'amour que l'enfant portait au vert était bien plus important que le sien. Envy sortit de la chambre et entra en collision avec Greed. Sur le coup, Envy lâcha Wrath qui tomba au sol, retenant avec difficulté un cri de douleur. Envy regarda bêtement et successivement, Wrath et Greed. Ce dernier regarda Wrath, tombé près de lui, puis Envy, qui venait de se relever. Le vert, attrapa Wrath et le hissa à nouveau dans ses bras

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux plus, Envy ? demanda sensuellement Greed en se penchant vers lui, narguant l'enfant et profitant de l'occasion.

Wrath lança un regard discret et inquiet à Envy tandis que le gamin serrait les jambes et secouait la tête avec ferveur.

- Quoi ? T'es jaloux, p'tit ? Murmura le brun à l'oreille du plus jeune.

Plus Greed insistait, et plus il pensait qu'Envy accepterait. Grosse erreur. Parce qu'Envy serra Wrath contre lui et fit un pas pour contourner Greed. Mais celui-ci n'abandonna pas pour autant, et attrapa un bras d'Envy pour le tirer vers lui.

- Lâche-moi. Gueula Envy en le repoussant violement faisant tomber Greed dans l'escalier.

- Mais ça va pas, nan ?! En plus, c'est le gamin qui te le propose ! Fais pas le difficile, je sais que tu en as envie ! Recommença Greed.

- Tant pis! Répondit Envy d'une voix peu sûre.

- Pose le gosse sur le canapé et je te promets de te faire grimper au 7ème ciel. Murmura sensuellement Greed, se reprochant un peu plus du vert.

- Je...je le sais...ta pas besoin de le promettre. Dit Envy avec lenteur mais resserrant Wrath contre lui malgré tout.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Que tu te bouges que je puisse partir. Répondit Envy avec de la colère dans la voix.

Wrath jeta un regard vers Envy, qui, malgré l'envie toujours présente, ne semblait pas prêt de céder à la tentation.

- 'Vy... vas-y...

Envy secoua la tête mais priait pour que Greed ne le touche surtout pas. Si Dieu existait, il devait en vouloir à Envy, car malgré sa prière intérieure, Greed posa une main dans son cou.

- Allez, viens...

Envy essaya de se dérober à la main de Greed mais il ne s'en éloigna pas au contraire, il appuya son cou contre la main.

- Tu vois que tu en as envie... murmura Greed à l'oreille du vert.

- Je... non...

Envy était perdu. Devait-il accepter ? S'il faisait ça, il blesserait Wrath, même si celui-ci faisait semblant d'accord. Envy ferma les yeux une seconde et sentit que Greed lui caressa le cou avec sensualité. Envy eut du mal à déglutir et esquissa un pas vers Greed.

- Oui... c'est ça... viens... lui dit toujours Greed, continuant toujours ses caresses.

Envy r'ouvrit les yeux, il observa Greed puis Wrath toujours dans ses bras.

- Wrath...tu peux rentrer? Seul? J'ai quelque chose à régler avec Greed...Dit Envy.

- Je... je vais essayer...

Envy posa délicatement Wrath au sol, mais les jambes de celui-ci ne purent le porter, et il s'écroula au sol.

- Je peux demander à une de mes chimères de le ramener. Dit Greed dans un sourire.

Envy hésita, mais quand il vit le regard de Wrath, il accepta.

- Mais tu m'expliqueras quand même... lui murmura Envy, avant de le laisser partir.

Greed appela une de ses chimères et celle-ci vint prendre Wrath. Quand il fut parti, Envy regarda Greed, qui passa ses mains dans son dos. Le vert ne put s'empêcher de le repousser quand même et de lui lancer un regard noir.

- Bon écoute, il est plus là ton gosse, et en plus il est d'accord, donc arrête de chipoter ! S'énerva Greed avant de laisser ses mains s'aventurer sur le corps du vert.

Envy lui attrapa les mains et pressa fort dessus pour lui faire exploser les os mais Greed avait prévu le coup et mis ses poignets en bouclier ce qui donna comme effet que ce fut les os d'Envy qui craquèrent. Il n'y prit pas garde.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu chauffé devant Wrath? Demanda Envy d'un ton Venimeux.

Greed ne répondit pas, continuant son manège. Il ne semblait pas prendre en compte ce que disait Envy. Ce dernier le repoussa d'autant plus fort.

- Répond!

Greed grogna, et attrapa le cou du vert de sa bouche pour le lécher sensuellement.

- Tu réponds et tu me fais ce que tu veux et gratis! Dit Envy.

- J'avais envie! Répondit simplement Greed.

- J'te demande pardon ?! S'exclama Envy en repoussant le brun.

- ...Bein j'avais juste envie quoi...

- Comment ça, juste envie ?! T'as vu pour quoi tu me fais passer devant lui ?! Gronda Envy, poussant définitivement le brun loin de lui.

- Tu en avais envie toi aussi...et le môme était d'accord...je l'aurais pas fait sinon!

- Mon oeil ouais ! Il n'était pas d'accord, il voulait juste que je ne reste pas dans cet état, c'est différent ! S'indigna Envy face à la réponse du brun.

- Oui mais il était d'accord! C'est limite si, si il avait été en état, qu'il nous forçait pas à le faire.

- Il aurait été en état, c'est lui qui m'aurait soulagé ! Fit remarquer Envy, toujours grandement énervé.

- Non...tu sais que tu as besoin que ça soit moi qui le fasse! Tu sais que tu as envies de moi!

- C'est là que tu te trompes. C'est de lui dont j'ai besoin, pas de toi. Répondit Envy d'un ton acide.

Greed regarda Envy un peu attristé. Sur les mots du vert, il s'avança vers lui et le serra contre son torse.

- Tu me fais mal, quand tu me dis ça...murmura Greed, espérant qu'Envy change d'avis.

- Tu me fais mal, quand tu me tiens comme ça. Répliqua Envy, acide.

Greed le relâcha lentement, très lentement avant de le pousser vers l'escalier.

- Ne me touche pas. Tu me dégoûtes. Fit Envy.

- Je te permets de te casser! Répondit Greed d'un ton sec.

- T'as pas besoin de me toucher pour ça ! Rétorqua Envy en lui lançant un regard noir.

- T'es tellement con que t'aurais pas capté, encore une fois.

Envy ne répondit rien, et marcha vers la sortie du bar. Greed le regarda faire. Une fois sortit, Envy soupira et se plongea dans ses pensées. Greed observa Envy, qui commençait à s'éloigner.

_"J'ai raté ma chance..."_ pensa Greed, triste de ne pas avoir pu aller jusqu'au bout.

Il courut rattraper Envy quand celui-ci s'arrêta parce qu'il venait d'être trempé par une voiture qui passait dans une flaque d'eau.

- Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi con !! Gueula Envy en direction de la voiture qui avait filé.

Greed attrapa avec douceur Envy.

- Tu veux venir te sécher? Demanda-t-il aimablement.

Envy s'apprêtait à répondre, mais s'abstient. Il n'allait pas rentrer dans cet état. Il accepta donc et suivit Greed. Ce dernier le ramena donc vers le Devil's Nest pour qu'il puisse se sécher. Envy trembla légèrement quand Greed lui donna une serviette pour qu'il se sèche, le brun l'effleurant au passage. Envy le remercia en balbutiant et finit par demander si il pouvait utiliser la salle de bain puisqu'il était trempé jusqu'au os! Greed lui montra la salle de bain, puis le laissa se doucher. Envy lui lança un léger regard, au tiers énervé, au tiers désireux et au tiers rassuré que Greed n'aie pas demandé de venir avec lui. Envy entra donc dans la douche, l'eau tiède passant sur son corps. Il se sentait de nouveau mal avec plein de question dans la tête.

_"Que va pensait Wrath si je traîne trop ?"_ se demanda Envy, tout en se savonnant.

Il entendit subitement qu'on frappait à la porte. Il arrêta donc l'eau, et sans prendre la peine de mettre une serviette, ouvrit la porte. C'était Greed. Il le regarda sans gêne.

- Envy...waw. Fit-il.

- Hein ?

Cette phrase très peu constructive, prononcée par Envy, en dit long sur l'état dans lequel il était. Greed se pencha et lui frôla l'aine de la main dans un geste voulu mais qui faisait croire au contraire.

- Je t'ai apporter des vêtements propre.

- Ah heu... Merci... heu... bégaya Envy, sous le contact de la main du brun.

- Ca va pas? Interrogea Greed.

- Hein heu... Si si...

Envy ne pu s'empêcher de rougir encore plus. Greed passa sa main sur son front, pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre. Envy ne put s'empêcher de rougir encore plus, encore une fois, et recula, la voix tremblante.

- Je... Je vais bien... je t'assure.

Greed le regarda et eut un sourire.

- Si tu le dis...tu veux que je te fasse une boisson chaude?

- Je... heu... Oui... Enfin si tu veux...

Greed eut un autre sourire.

- Tu veux que j'appelle le môme pour lui dire que si tu traînes c'est pas parce que tu baises?

- Heu nan... Je lui expliquerais... ça ira... Enfin je crois.

Envy semblait complètement perdu. Greed s'avança et instinctivement le serra dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Contrairement à ce que Greed s'attendait, Envy répondit à l'étreinte. Collant son corps contre Greed qui eut du mal à se retenir de lui sauter dessus.

- Heu... Envy... Tu peux... C'est pas que tu déranges mais là, euh enfin...

Envy resserra encore plus son étreinte, sans un mot. Greed ne tint plus et ses mains glissèrent vers le postérieur d'Envy. Celui-ci laissa échapper un doux gémissement et se colla encore plus contre le corps du brun. Greed dut se retenir de l'allonger sur le sol et de le prendre immédiatement pour être sur qu'on ne le gêne pas. Mais la porte était encore ouverte. Ne voyant pas que Greed se retenait, Envy leva la tête vers lui, et l'embrassa doucement. Greed lui répondit avec douceur, ce baiser là le calmait un tant soit peu. La douceur émanant de l'être d'Envy. Ce dernier lécha les lèvres de Greed, qui donna accès à sa bouche au vert, pour un baiser des plus langoureux. Ce baiser n'était que tendresse et douceur. Greed sentit alors comme un coup de poignard dans son coeur. Envy n'avait jamais été si doux, certainement pensait-il à Wrath pendant le baiser. Et il voulu s'en assurer. Sur ce, il sépara légèrement leurs lèvres. S'ils parlaient, leurs lèvres se frôleraient.

- 'Vy... Est-ce que...

- Une dernière fois. Le coupa Envy avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Greed ne put résister. Il l'attrapa par les hanches et le leva pour que ses hanches soient bien collées aux siennes. Envy gémit de plus belle, la tête en arrière, offrant ainsi son cou au brun, qui se jeta dessus pour le lécher et le mordiller. Les gémissements d'Envy augmentaient au fur et à mesure des caresses de Greed sur sa gorge et ses fesses. Envy bougea ses hanches plusieurs fois, frottant leur bassin l'un contre l'autre. Greed grogna, il ne pouvait baisser son pantalon et continuer d'exciter Envy. Ce dernier, ne cessant de gémir, augmenta le plaisir de Greed, qui a présent ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il baissa son pantalon et son boxer d'un geste rapide.

- Greed... Dépêche... gémit Envy en bougeant toujours son bassin contre l'autre.

Greed entra en Envy et le colla au mur pour pouvoir mieux le tenir. Envy hurla de plaisir en sentant Greed en lui. Les coups de bassin de Greed étaient violents et profonds, faisant gémir encore plus Envy. Greed prit d'une main la verge tendue du vert, la frottant en rythme avec ses allées et venus. Envy griffait Greed de plaisir. Gémissant sans cesse et de plus en plus fort. Avec la respiration haletante. Les coups de butoirs de Greed rendant Envy fou de plaisir qui n'était plus que gémissements et cris de plaisirs. C'est alors que Greed sentit Envy se contracter, regarda attentivement on visage, et vit une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

- 'Vy... Qu'est-ce qu'il... y a...

- Han... W... Wrath... han...

Soudain, Envy explosa en sanglot, en même temps qu'il jouit dans la main de Greed. Ce dernier étrangement ne jouit pas et arrêta même ses coups de butoirs d'une façon un peu trop soudaine. Envy plongea sa tête dans le cou du brun, laissant les larmes coulées le long de ses joues rougies, de plaisir. Mais aussi de honte. Greed le maintenait simplement contre lui. Il avait l'air un peu choqué. Il se doutait qu'il avait pensé à Wrath durant le baiser, mais à l'instant où il le prenait...

Envy reniflait fortement, tandis que Greed attendait qu'il se calme. Attendait était le bon mot parce qu'il ne comptait même pas le calmer. Il en voulait à Envy pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Ce n'était pas sa faute, mais il lui en voulait quand même. Il le laissa donc se calmer et pensa même à se retirer de lui. Envy reposa ses pieds au sol, mais était toujours dans les bras du brun. Au bout de quelques minutes, les sanglots d'Envy n'étaient plus, mais les larmes continuaient de couler le longs de ses joues.

- Bon...vas finir de te laver et après je te ramène chez toi. Annonça Greed.

- B... Bien...


	9. En fin de compte

_**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire**_

Auteur : Wravy et Angelscythe =D

Disclaimers : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa, sauf les deux poufs du chap 4.

Genre : Yaoi, viol, prostitution, adultère, pédophilie…

Couple : Hou la, plein XD seront mis au court des chapitres ceux qui auront été fait.

Royenvy, WrathEnvy, GreedEnvy, KimbleyWrath… plein ? façon de le voir au faite.

Réponse de rewiew :

A Akai-tenshi :

De Wravy : C'est vrai, j'avoue. Pauvre Greed. Mais en même temps, bah... Il a qu'à laisser Envy tranquille, et le laisser à Wrath par la même occasion (aa). Et encore une fois, je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre =D

Voici donc la suite, bonne lecture !

De Angelscythe : Oui pauvre Greed T-T d'où le problème quand on a Wravy qui veut écrire du WrathXEnvy et moi qui y arrive plus et veut écrire du EnvyGreed.

Kisu

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : En fin de compte.  
**_

Envy retourna dans la cabine de douche, et se doucha. Il se dégoûtait lui-même pour ce qu'il venait de faire à Greed. Il n'avait pas put sans empêcher, c'était sortit tout seul mais il savait le mal que ça avait fait à Greed. A présent, il s'en voulait. Il venait de faire ce qu'il s'était refusé devant Wrath, et s'était comporté comme un salaud avec Greed. Il se tapa la tête contre le mur. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là... Savoir qu'il était la cause du malheur des autres le rendait fou de colère envers lui-même. Il se retapa encore une fois la tête contre le mur et s'écroula dans la cabine de douche, les bras autour des jambes. Il avait tellement pleuré que plus aucune larme ne coulait. Il tapa le mur de son poing, se maudissant d'être celui qu'il était devenu. Il finit même par se griffer de rage. Il s'était griffé tellement fort qu'un peu de pierre rouge coulait, se mélangeant à l'eau de la douche. Il eut un sursaut et se tapa la tête contre le mur sans le vouloir quand on frappa à la porte.

Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, et resta dans la même position, n'osant même pas bouger. On refrappa encore à la porte.

- O... Oui... Murmura Envy, mais assez fort pour que la personne qui frappait l'entende.

Greed entra dans la salle d'eau et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Ne... Laisse moi. Je veux pas que tu me vois comme ça...

Envy se sentait lamentable. Être ainsi en position de faiblesse.

- Fallait pas me dire d'entrer alors...Répondit Greed.

- C'est vrai...

Envy ne pût s'empêcher de sourire légèrement à la remarque de Greed, qui était logique.

- Je...on a appelé...de chez Roy Mustang. Dit Greed un peu gêné subitement.

- Ah. Lâcha Envy.

C'était tout ce qu'il était capable de dire.

- ...Dante... Commença Greed.

- Quoi Dante ?!

Entendre ce nom fit réagir Envy, qui se leva brusquement.

- A récupérer le môme.

- Merde...

Envy respira un bon coup, et lança un "Je vais la tuer définitivement." avant d'attraper ses habits. Greed observa Envy sans un mot. Il n'avait aucune idée de si il devait l'aider ou pas. Quand Envy eu finit de s'habiller, il s'approcha du brun, la tête basse.

- Merci... Merci pour tout.

-... De rien...Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte...

Envy attrapa le visage de Greed de ses mains, et l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de le contourner pour sortir. Le vert sortit du Devil's Nest et puis se dirigea vers la vieille centrale en courant. Arrivé là bas, il vit Wrath en si mauvais état, qu'il se demanda un instant s'il était toujours vivant.

- Alors Envy, tu viens secourir le gosse ? fit une voix à l'intention du vert.

Le vert serra les poings, une fois encore il devrait les battre et ce coup-ci il serait seul.

- Tu sais que tu as encore le choix, Envy. Il peut mourir si je le veux, comme il peut rester encore en vie. A toi de voir. Tu n'as aucune chance, seul.

La voix de Dante était emplit de prétention. Elle pensait réellement qu'Envy allait revenir pour sauver Wrath. Envy était devant un large problème. Greed lui avait passé des vêtements à lui. Il était donc dans un pantalon qui gênait ses mouvements.

- Si... je dis bien si. insista Envy. Si je reviens, tu laisseras Wrath tranquille ?

- Evidemment. Je ne désire qu'une chose, pouvoir à nouveau te compter parmi nous.

Envy hésitait. Il avait une chance pour que Dante lui dise la vérité, mais était pourtant sûr qu'elle ne tiendrait pas sa parole. Il déglutit difficilement.

- Prouve-moi que je peux te faire confiance. Fit Envy.

- Que souhaites-tu, comme preuve ? demanda Dante au vert, l'air toujours hautain.

Le vert n'y avait pas réfléchit il se retrouva bêtement à chercher.

- Heu... Donne des pierres rouges à Wrath, et heu... Laisse le se rétablir. Dit Envy, hésitant.

Dante en éclata de rire.

- Ben voyons. Ne rêve pas trop, Envy. Je ne suis pas assez bête pour le mettre en état de combattre.

Envy grogna.

- C'est la preuve que je te demande!

Dante soupira bruyamment, et cherche dans sa poche un bocal qu'elle sortie avant de s'approcher de Wrath. Envy la regarda faire en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_« Va-t-elle vraiment le faire ? »_ Se demanda Envy en regardant Dante qui se penchait vers Wrath.

Elle mit une ou deux pierres rouges dans la bouche de l'enfant. Sans plus, pas assez que pour qu'il ne soit pas rétablit avant une semaine.

- Voilà, fit Dante en souriant face au visage incrédule du vert. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais lui en donner plus ?

- 'Vy... Casse toi... Murmura l'enfant au sol, avant de se prendre un coup de pied de Dante.

- La ferme, sale gosse.

- Ne le frappe pas! Cria Envy.

- Ne me dit pas que tu tiens réellement à ce gosse pleurnichard ? Se moqua Dante, donnant un autre coup de pied à l'enfant.

- Ose le frapper encore une fois et je te tue! Fit Envy d'un ton sec, froid, acide, menaçant.

- Et bien, qu'attends-tu ? répondit Dante sur le même ton que le vert, frappant de nouveau Wrath.

- 'Vy... Pars...

Wrath se repris encore un coup, puis Dante lui écrasa la main, lui ordonnant de se taire. Envy grogna et fonça vers Dante, l'éjectant contre le mur d'un coup de pied.

- Pride ! A toi de jouer ! Cria Dante en direction d'une zone sombre.

Envy grogna encore une fois et alla vers le gamin pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Wrath, tu tiens le coup ? Lui murmura le vert à l'oreille.

- Elle... veut me tuer. Que tu reviennes... ou pas. Alors casse toi...

- Pas sans toi. Lui Murmura-t-il toujours à l'oreille.

- Envy... Elle est prête à tout... Pour que tu reviennes... Je n'en vaut pas la peine...

- Au contraire...tu es tout ce qui compte le plus pour moi!

- Je t'aime... Mais tu dois partir... Je ne veux pas que tu souffres comme j'ai souffert... Et puis... Tu as toujours Greed...

- Après ce que je lui ai fait...Commença Envy.

- Il te pardonnera, 'Vy. Il t'aime lui aussi, ça crève les yeux... va avec lui, et oublie moi...

Wrath avait la gorge sèche, et de plus en plus de mal à parler. Envy secoua la tête et eut du mal à retenir ses larmes après son " ça crève les yeux" Envy avait bien était incapable de le voir. Le vert fit un pas vers la sortie.

- 'Vy... Pride... Derrière...

Pride venait en effet d'arrivé, et se préparait à attaquer Envy. Le vert se tourna en levant la jambe pour pouvoir lui donner un coup bien dans le visage et l'expédier mais à cause du pantalon de cuir de Greed il en put que lui donner un coup dans la taille et Pride ne vola pas bien loin.

- Pantalon de merde... murmura Envy, énervé, courant vers la sortie.

Envy passa la porte du manoir mais dut encore courir dans la city enfuie, serpentant entre les maisons pour se rapprocher de l'escalier qui le mènerait dehors. Mais arrivé à l'escalier, il ne s'attendait pas à y trouver Lust.

- Tu as peut-être battu Pride, mais moi je suis toujours là, vermine.

Envy lui donna un coup de pied qui l'éjecta dans les marches de l'escalier. Il sauta au-dessus d'elle et retomba deux marches au-dessus, il se remit à courir.

- Saleté de palmier vert, si je t'attrape, tu vas souffrir ! Cria Lust en se lançant à la poursuite du vert.

Envy grogna et se mit à courir d'autant plus vite. Il sortit part l'escalier, et fracassa la porte de l'Eglise pour sortir. Il accéléra d'autant plu sa course dans les rues. Cherchant à se rendre dans la nouvelle Centrale. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Mais il tombe sur un espèce de nabot Blond.

- Hey, non mais ça va pas ?! Gueula le nabot blond en question.

- Désolé, je t'avais pas vu, nabot. Lança Envy avant de repartir.

- Je ne suis pas PETIT sale palmier sur pattes ! Rétorqua le blond, toujours plus fort.

Manque de chance Lust venait de retomber devant lui. L'air menaçant.

- Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir m'échapper, microbe ?

- Tu me gonfles sérieusement.

Envy accéléra sa course, jusqu'à tomber sur...

- Roy ?!

- Melissa. Fit le flamme alchimiste étonné.

- Vous me faites tous chier! S'écria Envy avant de pousser Roy au sol pour éviter une attaque de Lust.

Envy passa Wrath dans les bras de Roy, et attaqua Lust d'un coup de pied bien placé. Envy fit craquer ses phalanges, énervé et lança un regard par-dessus son épaule.

- Le Devil's Nest tu sais où c'est? Emmène-là...s'il te plait. Rajouta finalement Envy avant de donner un coup de poing dans le visage de Lust qui revenait à la charge.

Roy hocha la tête, puis prit l'enfant sur le dos, et se dirigea à l'endroit indiqué. Envy se déplaça à mesure que Roy avançait pour protéger l'alchimiste des attaques que Lust tentait de lui faire.

Après quelques minutes, Roy arriva devant le bar, et entra sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir la porte, qu'il défonça du pied. Il descendit les marches et tomba nez à nez avec le patron du bar. Patron qu'il avait déjà vu chez lui.

- Qu'est-ce tu fous là, toi ? Détruire mon bar ! Lui dit le patron, amère.

- Melissa m'envoie! Annonça Roy, Wrath dans les bras.

- Melissa ? Ah Envy. Même quand il est pas là, il trouve le moyen de me faire chier... Murmura le brun en regardant ce que tenait Roy.

Wrath lança un regard suppliant à Greed. Celui-ci soupira, et prit l'enfant dans ses bras, et alla le poser sur un lit à l'étage. Wrath tenta de le taper pour lui faire prendre conscience de quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à parler.

- Quoi ? Râla le brun à l'adresse de l'enfant.

- 'Vy... aide-le... mourir... Dante... Wrath reprit son souffle, puis continua. Lust et Pride... contre lui...

- Y peut pas se débrouiller seul? Monsieur je suis plus fort que tout le monde?

Wrath essaya de frapper Greed, mais ne réussi qu'à l'effleurer.

- Il te fais... confiance... murmura l'enfant. Il tient à toi...

- A toi! Dit Greed d'un ton sec.

- Mais à toi aussi... Si tu l'aimes vraiment... va l'aider... tu comptes vraiment pour lui...

Greed lâcha le gamin sur le lit sans cérémonie.

- Aï ! Putain Greed, rejoins le... pourquoi tu ne veux pas croire qu'il... puisse tenir à toi... insista Wrath.

- Ferme-là ou je te bâillonne! Je n'ai pas dit que je n'irais pas! Dit Greed en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Wrath se redressa, non sans mal, et réussi à s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Merci...

- Ta gueule! Fit Greed.

- Mais... Insista Wrath.

- TA GUEULE. Cria Greed avant de sortir et de descendre les escaliers.

Wrath utilisa le peu de souffle qu'il lui restait pour utiliser son alchimie. Greed se prit un mur qu'il n'y avait pas en bas de ses escaliers. Greed se frotta le nez et gueule à l'adresse du môme.

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux petit merdeux?

Puis à l'adresse de Kimbly.

- Zolf, fais-moi exploser ça!

Mais Kimbly n'explosa pas le mur, regardant attentivement Greed.

- Zolf, explose-moi ce mur de suite! Fit Greed d'un ton énervé.

Kimbly fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Puis il partit.

- Pour une fois que je te laisse exploser mon bar! S'écria Greed énervé avant d'aller voir ce que le gamin voulait.

Le gamin en question était toujours assis sur le lit, et regarda innocemment le brun entrer dans la chambre.

- Tu accouches ou Envy crèveras parce que tu m'as empêché d'aller le voir

- Alors écoute-moi. Jusqu'aux bout. Répondit l'enfant au brun, qui attendait.

- Dépêche!

- Envy tiens à toi bien plus que tu ne le crois. Attends ! Cria Wrath en voyant Greed qui s'apprêtait à partir. Il t'aime sincèrement, je peux te l'assurer.

- Et tant que tu seras là, je ne l'aurais pas...et le pire c'est que tu le fais souffrir... Il risque sa vie pour toi...

Wrath baissa la tête, et Greed se rendit compte qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

- Je sais, fit l'enfant. Sincèrement, même si je l'aime, je préfèrerais qu'il soit avec toi. Tu lui apportes beaucoup plus que ce que je ne pourrais jamais lui apporter.

- Tu as fini? Je peux y aller? Demanda Greed un peu moins sèchement.

- Je crois que je vais partir. Envy sera beaucoup mieux sans moi. Continua Wrath, puis il releva la tête vers Greed, les larmes aux yeux. Prends soin de lui.

Greed lui colla un coup de poing dans le visage.

- Si tu pars, je te retrouve et je te tue. On trouvera une solution quand je l'aurais ramené ici!

Wrath ne répondit rien, et regarda Greed s'en aller. Le brun descendit et remarqua que le mur n'était plus là. Il sortit donc du Devil's Nest et au hasard partit vers Central.

De son côté, Envy tenait plus ou moins bien que coup. Il arrivait à tenir Lust à distance, mais avec Pride qui s'était ramené, il avait plus de mal. Il craignait juste que Gluttony et Sloth ne se ramène. Contre deux homonculus, ça passait, mais plus, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il évita une attaque de Pride et le projeta loin de lui d'un coup de pied et maudit encore le pantalon de Greed.

- On me reverra pas de si tôt avec un pantalon aussi merdique, jura Envy en évitant un autre coup de Lust.

Il lui attrapa la main et l'envoya contre un bâtiment. Voyant qu'elle ne se relèverait pas de si tôt, il pouvait à présent se concentrer sur Pride. Mais Sloth arriva en renfort, et il eu du mal à esquiver un premier coup. Il en tomba sur le sol. - Et voilà, je suis encore trempé. C'est vraiment pas mon jour, se maudit intérieurement Envy avant de passer à l'attaque. Il passa au travers de Sloth qui s'était remis en état liquide. Envy commença à s'énerver sérieusement, et fut plaquer au sol par Pride qui l'avait pris par surprise. Etrangement Pride fut projeté au loin.

- Hein ?

- Toujours une phrase intelligente à dire, bravo 'Vy. Se moqua une voix derrière lui.

- Greed. Murmura Envy en tournant la tête avec un léger sourire.

- Toujours là pour servir, monsieur, se moqua gentiment le brun avant de frapper Sloth qui arrivait.

- Ton pantalon c'est de la merde. Dit Envy en sautant sur ses pieds et donnant un coup de pied à Pride.

- T'es jamais contente ! râla Greed en frappant Sloth à la tête.

- Contente ?!

- Bah oui, Melissa. Greed insista bien sur le prénom.

Envy grogna et repoussa une fois encore Pride et l'expédia suffisamment loin de lui.

- Tu fais chier, Greed. Remarqua Envy en poussant Sloth qui lui foncé dessus.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ?

- Je...Fit Envy complètement perdu.

Greed soupira, et envoya une bonne fois pour toutes Sloth à terre. Mais ce coup-ci ce fut Gluttony qui arriva et Greed put voir Dante un peu plus loin.

- Tu t'occupes de Dante ? Demanda Greed, se doutant de la réponse du vert.

- Oui.

Envy profita que Greed occupait Gluttony pour foncer vers Dante.

- Toujours pas envie de me rejoindre, Envy ? Ricana Dante avec fureur.

Envy sauta et lui expédia un coup dans la tête.

- Tu peux en rêver.

Dante, ayant vu le coup venir, se penchant en avant, attrapa un pied d'Envy et l'envoya quelques mètres plus loin. Envy se réceptionna sur le sol et faillit se prendre une maison. Greed en eu vite finis avec Gluttony, et hésita à aider Envy. Le vert se releva et se tourna vers sa "chère" mère.

- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, môman ? Se moqua méchamment Envy.

Dante lui lança un regard froid. Elle n'aimait pas quand il parlait d'elle en tant que sa mère, même si elle l'était.

- Et ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maman. Insista bien Envy sur le dernier mot. Tu n'as plus de force pour combattre ?

Dante claqua des doigts et sous les débris se relevèrent Gluttony, Pride, Sloth et Lust.

- Même pas capable de se battre seule, tu es lamentable, Dante. Fit Envy en riant.

Les quatre homonculus foncèrent sur Envy en même temps. Au dernier moment, Envy sauta en l'air, et les homonculus se frappèrent de plein fouet. Envy retomba plus loin, juste devant Greed. Mais il retomba mal, et se tordit la cheville droite.

- Manquait plus que ça... murmura le vert.

Greed le pris alors dans ses bras avec douceur, un bras sous les jambes, un sous les omoplates.

- Greed...

- Chut. Fit sèchement le brun.

Envy posa ses lèvres sur celle du brun. Greed repoussa légèrement Envy.

- Arrête... lui murmura-t-il.

Envy le regarda étrangement.

- je ne comprends pas... chuchota le brun à l'oreille du vert.

- Je...je...Greed...je crois...

- Tu crois ? Lui pria de continuer Greed, tout en envoyant loin de là Sloth.

- Que...toi...et...moi...Je...j'aime Wrath mais y a quelque chose...que je ressens...pour toi...

- Et heu... Tu sais ce que c'est ? Espéra Greed, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Envy prit le visage de Greed entre ses mains. Le brun prit une des mains du vert, et la lui caressa doucement. Le vert approcha ses lèvres de celle de Greed et les frôlas des siennes. La respiration courte mais son haleine fraîche emplissant les narines de Greed, qui repoussa Lust d'un coup de pied, envoyant Lust contre Sloth. Envy ferma les yeux, puis embrassa doucement le brun. Celui-ci répondit doucement au baiser, puis repensa à ce que Wrath lui avait dit"Envy tiens à toi bien plus que tu ne le crois... Il t'aime sincèrement... Tu lui apportes beaucoup plus... Prends soin de lui...". Greed le serra donc d'autant plus contre lui et répondit toujours aussi doucement au baiser.

- Eh bien tu vois que tu as déjà oublié Wrath! S'écria subitement Dante.

Entendant cela, Envy se décolla vivement de Greed, et regarda Dante, perdu.

- Tu crois que c'est pour quoi que tu te nommes Envy ? Tu désires ce que tu n'as pas. Et quand tu l'as, tu le détruit. Lui raconta Dante, un sourire sadique collé aux lèvres.

Envy la regarda complètement perdu alors que Pride, Sloth et Lust se mettait à rire pour perturber Envy.

- C'est... C'est faux ! Cria Envy, complètement déboussolé.

- Alors pourquoi fais-tu souffrir Wrath, alors tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ? Pourquoi continues-tu de faire souffrir Greed, malgré tout ce qu'il fait pour toi ?! Ricana Dante.

- Je...je le veux pas. S'écria Envy.

- Tu ne le veux pas... Mais tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, c'est dans nature ! Cria à son tour Dante.

Envy, dont la cheville c'était reconstitué, sauta sur sol se transforma en guépard pour passer le mur de protection des homonculus et sauta sur Dante prêt à lui déchiqueter la gorge. Au moment où Envy allait toucher Dante, Pride se jeta sur lui et l'envoya vers Greed, protégeant la femme. Greed rattrapa Envy en félin mais recula de plusieurs mètres sous la puissance. Mais Envy n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et s'élança à nouveau vers Dante, la rage au ventre. Toujours en guépard, il repoussa Pride et se retransforma en Hoenheim. Il envoya son poing dans le visage de Dante à de nombreuse reprise avec l'apparence de l'amour de Dante. Celle-ci, sous le choque, se laissa frapper. Ce qui fit éclater Envy de rire et continua de la taper sans relâche.

Greed s'occupa d'éloigner les autres homonculus, tandis qu'Envy se lâchait sur Dante. Finalement la femme réagit et fit de l'alchimie repoussant Envy. Mais il était trop tard, car Envy avait eu le temps de lui transpercer la poitrine au niveau du coeur. Pride, Lust, Gluttony et Sloth disparurent en même temps, avec le corps de Dante, sans doute pour tenter de la sauver. Envy repris sa forme normale, et s'effondra au sol, épuisé. Greed s'approcha de lui. Envy se releva avec peine pour lui faire face. Greed voulut le prendre dans ses bras pour qu'il n'aie pas à user de ses dernières forces. Envy ne dit rien quand Greed, le porta mais n'en pensa pas moins.

_"Comment ai-je pu leur faire ça... A lui et Wrath..."_ se demanda le vert.

- Ca va? Demanda Greed inquiet.

- Non. Lâcha Envy, toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

Greed le serra contre lui avec douceur. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Greed se dirigea donc vers le bar, où devait attendre patiemment le gamin. Il le ramena d'un pas lent pour pouvoir profiter un peu plus du contact d'Envy contre lui. Il savait que, même si Wrath était prêt à lui céder Envy par amour, le vert ne resterait pas avec lui. Envy aimait Wrath de tout son coeur, alors que lui et bien il semblait juste l'aimer un peu. Quand Greed arriva au bar, quel ne fut pas son étonnement quand il vit l'intérieur... Détruit.

- ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLF? Cria Greed se demandant si ce n'était pas l'alchimiste qui c'était encore amusé.

- Ah non ! C'est pas moi ! Cria celui-ci.

- A peine ! Tu vas voir si je t'attrape ! Cria une autre choix, plus enfantine.

Envy et Greed se regardèrent un instant surpris puis le brun alla poser Envy dans le divan et se tourna vers une chimère.

- Y c'est passé quoi?

- Heu...

- Kimbly ! Enfoiré, ramène ton cul, sinon je te jure j'vais faire un massacre ! Cria, semblerait-il, Wrath.

Envy appela Wrath pour savoir ce qui ce passait.

- WRAAAAAAAAAAATH? Appela-t-il donc.

- QUOIIIIIIIII ?!!!!!!! Gueula celui-ci, semblant être énervé.

- VIEEEEEEEEEEENS! Gueula à son tour Envy.

- D'ACCOOOOOOOOORD.

Le gamin vint donc voir Envy.

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe? Demanda Envy à Wrath en le serrant contre lui.

- Bouh... Y a Kimbly il m'embête... Gémit Wrath contre Envy.

- Qu'es-ce qui fait? Demanda Envy avec un ton cruel pour Kimbly.

- Il met ses mains partout sur moi ! Lâcha Wrath. Et pis, il a dit que j'étais un bon coup et pis que...

- Roh ça va Wrath, ça ta pas déranger la première fois ! Reprocha Kimbly.

Envy lança un regard meurtrier à Kimbly et aurait bien été le tuer tout de suite si il n'aurait pas dut lâcher Wrath qui se colla encore plus contre Envy, sous le regard énervé de Greed. Le brun, justement, se mit à côté d'Envy fort collé aussi. Tandis que Wrath tirait Envy vers lui, Greed fit de même.

- Arrêtez! Fit Envy.

- Mais heu ! fit Wrath de son ton gamin.

Envy serra Wrath contre lui et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Greed. Wrath logea sa tête dans le cou d'Envy, qui passa ses bras sur les hanches de l'enfant. Greed jalousait Wrath du contact bien plus proche qu'il avait le droit. Aussi, Greed ne pu s'empêcher de tirer d'un coup sec Envy vers lui, qui tomba sur lui, Wrath toujours dans ses bras.

- Ah Greed! S'écria Envy avant de se placer sur les genoux de Greed, Wrath sur ses genoux.

- Oui ? demanda le brun, innocemment.

- Calme! Fit Envy comme-ci il parlait à un chien.

- Mais heu... répondit Greed, attrapant une mèche de cheveux d'Envy, et l'enroulant autour de ses doigts.

Wrath s'installa plus sur les cuisses d'Envy et passa ses bras autour de la nuque du vert pour prouver à Greed qu'il était à lui. Greed ne le prit pas mal, mais s'amusa de la réaction de l'enfant, et tira un peu plus sur la mèche d'Envy. Pour se venger, Wrath embrassa son vert à pleine bouche. Envy répondit au baiser et Greed en grogna, faisant glisser sa main à l'intérieure de la cuisse d'Envy. Envy lâcha un cri de surprise, et limite de plaisir. Pour se venger, Wrath passa une main sous le tee-shirt d'Envy et de l'autre caressa sa hanche, tout en l'embrassant langoureusement. Greed, toujours caressant l'intérieur de la cuisse d'Envy, lui lécha et mordilla la gorge. Et ce tout ça sous le regard des chimères étonnées que Greed accepte de partager quelqu'un.

Envy ne comprenait rien, mais ne fit pas de geste pour les arrêter. A quoi bon, puisqu'il aimait ça ? Greed fit glisser sa main sous le pantalon d'Envy qui lâcha un soupir de plaisir. Envy, ne voulant pas rester à rien faire, passa une main sous les fesses de Wrath, et une autre à la nuque de Greed, l'incitant à continuer. Les caresses de Greed niveau main et bouche devinrent alors plus profondes plus sensuelles. Envy gémit encore plus fort, et Wrath commença à bouger ses hanches contre le bassin du vert. Envy se sentait enivré par l'excitation mais ignorait comment faire plaisir au deux.

- W... Wrath… Greed... Gémit le vert, le plaisir l'empêchant de parler.

- Oui? Firent-ils en même temps.

- Je veux vous... faire plaisir aussi... murmura-t-il.

- Reste dans mes bras, ça me fait plaisir. Répondit Greed bien qu'il savait de quoi parlait Envy.

- Non... Pas comme ça... lui répondit Envy.

- Comment alors? Demanda Wrath entrant dans le jeu de Greed.

- Vous savez ce que je veux dire.

- Non. Répondirent les deux bruns d'une même voix sensuelle.

Envy serra Wrath contre lui et se serra d'autant plus contre Greed. Il voulait...il venait de se rendre compte qu'il voulait les deux et en même temps.

- Greed... Prends-moi... Wrath... Je te veux... Murmura Envy d'une voix douce.

- Quoi? S'écrièrent les deux en même temps étonnés.

- Je vous veux... tous les deux... répondit Envy, en rougissant et en baissant la tête.

Wrath et Greed se dévisagèrent furieusement. Wrath ne dit rien, attendant que Greed fasse le premier pas.

- Tu veux pas une partouze avec toutes les chimères et Zolf tant que tu y es? Laissa échapper Greed.

Il afficha une mine désolée après avoir lâcher cette phrase. Envy baissa encore plus la tête.

- Ne m'obligez pas à choisir... Je t'aime Wrath... Mais je... tiens à toi Greed...

- Je t'aime. Tout ce que tu voudras. Dit Greed en posant un baiser sur les lèvres du vert.

- 'Vy... Si ça te fait plaisir, alors je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. Dit Wrath en plongeant sa tête dans le cou du vert, le léchant.

Envy se remit à gémir sous le léchage des deux bruns. Envy n'en pu plus, repoussa Wrath et lui enleva son haut, et passa ses mains sur son torse avec lenteur et sensualité tendit que la langue de Greed lui titillait le cou.

- Plus... plus... murmurait le vert, excité plus que jamais.

Les caresses sensuels des deux hommes de sa vie le rendait fous de plaisir et ils semblaient prendre tout leur temps. Mais Envy n'en pouvait plus, il baissa le short de Wrath en le collant à lui. Wrath gémit à son tour sous le contact de la peau d'Envy. Le vert caressant le corps de Wrath d'une main essaya d'ôter le pantalon qu'il portait mais qui lui collait à la peau. Wrath aida Envy a enlever son pantalon tout en léchant son cou. Envy recommença à gémir alors que l'envie qu'il avait continuait de grandir. Dès que le vu pantalon fut tomber. Envy prit Wrath sur lui.

Envy pénétra Wrath d'un coup sec, et l'enfant cria de plaisir, tandis qu'Envy s'enfonçait en lui. Greed grogna de les voir s'amuser sans lui et se déshabilla également. Il poussa Envy, qui du coup poussa Wrath, qui se retrouve allongé sur le dos, Envy sur lui. Greed pénétra le vert d'un coup sec, qui cria de plaisir. Greed donna un sec coup de hanche, imposant son rythme à Envy, qui s'enfonçait en Wrath en même temps que Greed en lui.

Les gémissements d'Envy et de Wrath montaient en même temps alors qu'Envy avait du mal à ne pas enfoncer ses ongles dans le corps de Wrath. Sentant qu'Envy se retenait, Wrath attrapa les mains du vert, et les posa sur ses épaules. Envy faisait attention, mais ne put se retenir plus longtemps et enfonça ses ongles en Wrath.

Pour pouvoir mieux le pénétrer, Greed agrippa les hanches du vert de ses mains, et ses coups de bassins devinrent bien vite de violents coups de butoir. Envy se pencha vers le visage de Wrath, et l'embrassa passionnément, le prenant toujours plus fort. Greed se pencha plus sur Envy, si cela était possible, et embrassa, lécha, mordilla sa nuque. Envy n'en pouvait plus, le plaisir était immense, presque irréel. Il attrapa la verge tendue de l'enfant, et fit des mouvements de mains, en rythme avec les coups de reins. Greed accéléra le mouvement de son bassin, faisant crier encore plus Envy de plaisir, et Wrath par la même occasion. Envy avait même du mal à continuer ses mouvements de va et vient sur la verge du gamin, tant le plaisir le prenait.

Greed fut celui qui jouit en premier, à l'intérieur d'Envy, qui gémit en sentant la semence en lui. Wrath, la main d'Envy sur son sexe, et Envy en lui le rendant fou de plaisir, éjacula à son tour. Sous le plaisir d'une incroyable intensité, Envy jouit à son tour, murmurant le nom de l'enfant. Envy s'effondra sur Wrath, puis l'embrassa tendrement, ce que ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer Greed. Celui-ci prit le temps de se retirer du vert, et se laissa tomber au sol près des deux autres corps. Greed observa Wrath et Envy s'embrasser tendrement. Wrath poussa Envy, le mettant sur le dos, et se logea dans ses bras. Envy serra le gamin contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux toujours sous le regard du brun. Greed soupira légèrement de colère, ce que remarqua Envy, qui posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun. Greed se radoucit un tant soit peu en caressant la joue d'Envy. Celui-ci sourit légèrement, heureux, et ferma les yeux, une main toujours sur la tête de l'enfant, une autre posée sur le bas de ses reins.


	10. Epilogue

_**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire**_

Auteur : Wravy et Angelscythe =D

Disclaimers : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa, sauf les deux poufs du chap 4.

Genre : Yaoi, viol, prostitution, adultère, pédophilie…

Couple : Hou la, plein XD seront mis au court des chapitres ceux qui auront été fait.

Royenvy, WrathEnvy, GreedEnvy, KimbleyWrath… plein ? façon de le voir au faite.

Réponse de rewiew :

A Akai-tenshi : Notre cher Wravy étant absente, je répond seul à ce chapitre. Donc je me permet de squatter une réponse pour deux XD

Déjà, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir répondre à la rewiew que tu risques de poster. Mais plus de chapitre pour répondre, malheureusement…donc quand ceci ce terminera…et bien sans aucun doute dès que tu auras finir de lire ce chapitre.

Ca sera fini, on allait pas continuer indéfiniment en mettant lemon sur lemon. Je pourrais pas supporter !

Donc voilà…ça y est…j'ai fini ma réponse de rewiew, pas si longue que ça au faite. Ta même de la chance que j'aie sur rester sérieuse.

Kisu

Angelscythe.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

1 mois plus tard.

Envy était allongé la tête sur l'épaule de Greed, la moitié de son corps sur lui par la même occasion et serrant Wrath dans ses bras. Wrath qui était posé sur le corps de Greed. Ce dernier soupira, il était heureux. Certes il n'avait pas réussi à avoir Envy rien que pour lui, mais au moins celui-ci était heureux. Subitement Envy lâcha Wrath et se laissa tomber sur le dos.

- On est bien là... non? demanda doucement Envy aux deux bruns.

Ces deux derniers étaient occupés à observer Envy, leur occupation préférée et répondirent évasivement.

- Ouais...

- 'Vy... murmura Wrath à l'intention du vert.

- Oui ? Lui répondit celui-ci en lui attrapant une mèche de cheveux.

- Je t'aime.

Envy sourit puis tourna la tête vers Wrath.

- Je t'aime, Wrath.

Envy regarda Greed qui avait une mine boudeuse.

- Et toi aussi. Soupira Envy.

- Mais moins... Je sais. Fit mine de bouder le brun.

Wrath, ignorant Greed, embrassa tendrement Envy. Le vert répondit au baiser de Wrath quand soudainement le réveil sonna.

- Raah quel bruit affreux, râla Envy en envoyant valser l'objet.

Le vert soupira puis embrassant à nouveau l'enfant. Avant de sursauter.

- Merde, faut que j'aille travailler. S'écria Envy qui avait tendance à oublier pourquoi ce foutu réveil sonnait.

Il Se leva donc du lit, s'habilla et partit en courant du Devil's Nest, et courut jusqu'à central. Il entra dans le QG de central et fila dans le bureau de Roy.

- Ah Envy, comment vas-tu ?! S'écria Roy.

- Tu me le demandes chaque jour, et chaque jour je te réponds que ça va! Répondit Envy en s'approchant de Roy.

- Je sais, mais sait-on jamais. Se moqua le brun en voyant la tête du vert. Tu t'es encore énervé contre ton réveil ?

- Ouais. Répondit évasivement Envy. Bon je te fais quoi aujourd'hui? Interrogea Envy en s'étirant.

Roy, qui buvait doucement son café, le recracha sur ses dossiers.

- Nan mais ça va pas de me dire ce genre de chose, Envy ?!

- Bein si... Je te fais quoi comme travail aujourd'hui c'est un peu trop long...Fit Envy.

- N'importe quoi. Soupira Roy en regardant ses dossiers. Prends ta journée, et repose toi.

- Non...je me suis pas "levé" pour rien...

- Envy, c'est un ordre. Tu rentres, et tu te reposes. On voit à ta tête que tu n'as pas encore dormi de la nuit.

- Et tu crois que je vais faire quoi, si je rentre, hein ? Rétorqua le vert, un sourire aux lèvres.

Roy le dévisagea avec une moue un peu triste. Envy s'approcha de lui, et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

- Alors, je fais quoi ? Insista-t-il.

- Rien. Roy soupira. On a pas besoin de toi aujourd'hui.

- EYYYYYYYYYYYH. Fit Envy. On a TOUJOURS besoin de moi!

- Et bien pas aujourd'hui, et encore moins pour travailler. Aller ouste, lui fit signe de partir le brun.

- Tu aurais quand même put me prévenir par téléphone! Grogna Envy.

- J'avais la flemme, désolé. S'excusa Roy en voyant la tête d'Envy.

- Très bien.

Envy se dirigea vers la porte, la passa puis y repassa la tête.

- Eyh, Roy! Faudrait encore que tu m'invites manger, un de ses jours!

- Compte là dessus. Se moqua Roy en regardant Envy partir.

* * *

_**Remerciement :**_

A Akai-tenshi : Non sans blague, bein sûr qu'on va remercier, pour avoir lu et rewiewer chacun de nos chapitres. C'est avec grande joie que je les lisais et finissait par répondre immédiatement. Sinon… T'es la seule personne, que je dois remercier, qui n'a pas encore eut de fic dédicacée, faudrait qu'on se parle pour savoir si t'en veux une, ce que tu veux…Ton couple préféré…dis-moi pas le Wrath/Envy Pitié

A ma pupuce Shi-doku : Même si c'était qu'un « méchante » tu me fend le cœur Ma pupuce T-T non je déconne…^-^ Merci quand même.

Berniecalling : Chapitre 1 et 2 même si je sais que tu as abandonné depuis longtemps et que tu ne liras pas ces remerciements.

Kyuuketski : Yo chérie de service, p'tit Poussidoux d'amour. Je sais même pas si tu es arrivé jusqu'ici. Tant pis… Merci pour tes rewiews au chapitre un et trois. Ta vu ça se termine sur un Roy XD

Chii46 : Eyh Koibito, je savais même pas que t'avais commencé cette fic, te connaissant tu vas arriver jusqu'ici dès que t'auras récupéré ton ordi ^-^ Merci pour ta rewiew au chapitre un, et celle à venir.

Matsuyama: Merci pour la rewiew au chapitre 9, le commentaire XD Je te reconnais bien là... =D

Et puis merci à tout ceux qui ont lus cette fic, ceux qui l'ont mis en favoris, en alerte. Bref un grand merci. Excusez-moi pour le speetch, ça va mal quand j'écoute les opening/ending de FMA ^-^

KISU EVERYBODYYYYYYYYYYYY

Your AngelScythe at your Service.

_**- THE END -**_


End file.
